Sing a song for me
by Jeliel
Summary: Recueil de songfics. Le temps, les lieux et les personnages varient, mais la musique est toujours là pour les accompagner. Chap 3. Bitch, de Rinôçérôse - Kim et Jacqueline : Kim ne pense qu'à l'argent et Jacqueline, elle, ne pense qu'à Kim. /!\ Lime
1. Dernière danse

1.** Dernière danse**, de **Kyo** - _Soul et Maka_ : ils affrontent une sorcière particulièrement coriace.

* * *

_J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps  
Effleuré cent fois son visage_

« Allez, Maka, relève toi ! »

Pour appuyer mes mots je l'attrape par le bras et la tire mais elle se dégage et reste prostrée au sol. Je vois ses mains trembler sur la terre battue. Je m'accroupi à ses côtés et enlace doucement ses épaules. Cette fois, elle ne tente pas de se dégager. Tout son corps tremble contre mon torse et mon cœur se sert en la voyant ainsi. Pitoyable. Où est donc passée la grande manieuse, la fille forte et courageuse avec laquelle je vis ? Envolée. Envolée avec son regard brillant, son dos droit et assuré, sa prise ferme, sa moue décidée. Envolée, avec notre seule chance de survie. Mes mains glissent le long de ses bras, comme si j'essayais de la réchauffer. C'est ridicule, il ne fait même pas froid. Le tissu familier de son manteau glisse sous mes doigts. J'avais jamais remarqué que je le connaissais à ce point. Je pose mon front contre sa tempe. Elle sent le sang et la sueur, mais je m'en fiche. La sorcière nous regarde, l'air amusé. Je lui lance un regard noir qui lui est autant destiné à elle qu'à moi. À quoi je sers, moi, dans ce genre de situation ? À rien. Strictement rien. Cela n'a pas changé depuis des années, même mon statut de Death Scythe ne peut rien contre ça. Si Maka n'est plus là, je suis impuissant. Impuissant à me battre, impuissant à gagner, impuissant à la sauver. Mais tout cela ne va pas durer, non. Ça, au moins, j'en suis sûr.

_J'ai trouvé de l'or  
Et même quelques étoiles  
En essuyant ses larmes_

Je murmure doucement à son oreille :

« Tu peux le faire, Maka. _On_ peut le faire. Ce n'est qu'une sorcière, une petite sorcière de rien du tout !

_ Ne dit pas ça, Soul… Elle est trop forte !

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme connerie ? je m'exclame. Maka, tu es plus forte qu'elle ! Tu es celle qui a fait de moi une Death Scythe ! Et tu penses que cette sorcière est plus forte que nous deux réunis ?! »

Je la force à me regarder dans les yeux. Son visage est couvert de la poussière du combat où ses larmes ont tracé deux sillons humides bien visibles. Son arcade gauche commence lentement à gonfler, prémices d'un œil au beurre-noir imminent, sa lèvre est fendue et il y a du sang séché aux coins de sa bouche. Je réprime une folle envie de l'embrasser pour le lui enlever. Je repère un hématome violet dans l'échancrure de son haut mais n'y prête pas attention. La sorcière nous regarde toujours avec son sourire de merde aux lèvres. Encore une sadique qui préfère frapper des personnes combattives ; les gens sans volonté, ça l'intéresse pas. Tant pis pour elle, elle aurait dû attaquer tant que Maka n'est pas en forme. Promesse de mec cool : dès qu'elle est d'attaque, elle va prendre cher. Je me concentre à nouveau sur ma coéquipière. Ses yeux rougis me fixent, ils sont emplis de terreur. Je crois que j'ai un air rassurant, ou peut être tendre, car elle se détend légèrement entre mes bras. Je lui essuie le visage du bout des doigts. Elle ne tremble plus.

« Tu ne comprends pas, Soul, son âme est vraiment énorme et…

_ Peut-être que tu ne te rends pas bien compte, la coupe-je, de la taille de la tienne ? »

Pour être tout à fait franc, moi non plus je ne me rends pas compte de la taille de son âme, mais cela a l'air de lui faire du bien. Ses yeux ne sont plus exorbités et je sens qu'il est temps de la lâcher, elle n'a plus besoin de mon soutien. Cette pensée me fait mal et, rien que pour la tenir dans mes bras ainsi, j'aimerais qu'il y ait des centaines de sorcières trop puissantes pour nous, pour que Maka ait besoin de moi et de mon étreinte. Je soupire et me lève à contre cœur. Il faut que je me détache d'elle, le plus possible. Je vais bientôt partir, même si elle ne le sait pas encore. La Folie en moi se fait de plus en plus présente, de moins en moins contrôlable. Et il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de s'en débarrasser.

_J'ai appris par cœur  
La pureté de ses formes  
Parfois, je les dessine encore_

Elle se lève derrière moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner, je le sens. Son regard me brûle quelques secondes entre les omoplates avant de se déplacer jusqu'à notre adversaire. Un mouvement d'air ; Maka a levé le bras. Je connais la taille de ses membres au centimètre près, je sais exactement où se trouvent sa main, ses doigts, son corps. Pour la première fois depuis le début du duel, j'esquisse un sourire. Je me transforme, mon sourire continuant à luire dans le reflet de ma lame. Les mains de Maka se referment sur moi, me tenant avec assurance. Cette sensation familière me rassure tandis qu'elle se met en garde.

« Prêt, Soul ?

_ Quand tu veux. »

Elle resserre sa prise quelques secondes à peine, juste assez pour que je sente sa peur toujours présente. Je frissonne. Mais elle ne s'en rend pas compte. Une faux, ça ne frissonne pas. Mais, d'un autre côté, ça ne parle pas non plus. Elle s'élance vers la sorcière qui la cueille avec le sourire. Toujours ce foutu sourire. Je danse entre les mains expertes de ma partenaire. Un coup à droite, un coup à gauche. Estoc, taille, parade. Je sais d'avance quelle attaque elle va faire, jusqu'où je vais porter, à quelle distance elle va sauter, sur quelle longueur elle va se fendre. Mais l'autre en face, elle, ne le voit pas venir. C'est logique, elle ne la connaît pas comme je la connais. Elle ne l'a jamais regardée comme moi je la regarde. Quelques éraflures ornent désormais son visage et ses bras et je remarque alors que son sourire est crispé, tendu. Le mien n'en est que plus grand.

_Elle fait partie de moi_

Mais ce n'est pas assez. Elle continue à parer chacune de nos attaques avec ses ongles démesurément longs. Son truc à elle, c'est les abeilles si je me réfère à son chapeau ridicule et sa tenue bicolore_._ Et elle, c'est la reine. Je m'éclafferais bien devant la minuscule couronne qui oscille sur le haut de sa tête si la situation n'était pas aussi désespérée. Les dards au bout de ses doigts sont aussi durs que du béton et ma lame arrive à peine à les abîmer. Corps à corps : impossible. Lorsque Maka s'éloigne pour reprendre son souffle elle se met alors à les lancer, telles des flèches d'ébène, ce qui l'empêche de se reposer. Attaque à distance : impossible. Les petites ailes transparentes dans son dos sont bien plus costaudes que leur apparence mignonne le laisse suggérer. Et bien plus rapide. La prendre de vitesse : impossible. Et ces antennes bouffonnes sur son front ! Elles captent tout, le moindre souffle, le moindre courant. À peine avons-nous réussi à nous glisser dans son dos que, déjà, elle nous fait face. Attaque surprise : impossible. En fait, tout chez elle est comique. Mais, pourtant, on a absolument pas envie d'en rire…

Que faire ? Maka est de plus en plus essoufflée, la sueur coule abondamment sur son visage tuméfié et j'observe avec angoisse les tremblements de ses bras. Elle est bientôt à bout. Je n'aurais pas dû la forcer à se relever ! J'aurais dû lui dire de partir, de fuir et j'aurais retenu la sorcière le temps qu'elle soit assez loin. Je serais mort et Maka aurait été débarrassée de moi. De moi et de ma Folie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Soul ?! »

Je sursaute autant qu'une arme peut le faire. Elle crie, elle est en colère mais elle ne me regarde pas. Son regard est vissé dans celui de l'adversaire qui commence aussi à fatiguer. C'est déjà ça. Elle reporte ses beaux yeux verts sur moi. Durs, fiers, droits, sûrs, décidés. Aucune trace de fatigue dans ces yeux là.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Résonance des âmes ! »

Je souris en même temps que l'angoisse me sert doucement le cœur. La longueur d'âme de Maka m'atteint, me traverse. C'est une sensation étrange, à la fois merveilleuse et douloureuse. Toute cette énergie qui afflue dans mon corps, brûlante et indomptable et que je suis chargé de lui renvoyer. C'était vraiment dur au début, je m'en souviens mais, aujourd'hui, toute la douleur est partie ne laissant plus que la plénitude du contact entre nos deux âmes. Pendant ce bref instant, nous sommes liés comme aucuns humains ne pourraient l'être. Comme me l'a dit le diablotin il y a déjà des années, nos cœurs sont connectés. Durant ces quelques secondes, nous sommes un. Aussi indissociables l'un de l'autre que la chair et les os. Une âme en deux corps, l'arme et le meister.

_Je veux juste une dernière danse  
Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence  
Un vertige puis le silence  
Je veux juste une dernière danse_

Et comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, celle-ci également en a une. Je n'ai pas le temps de savourer notre contact que déjà je sens le sang noir en moi bouillonner. Toute la Folie qu'il contient se tend vers la longueur d'âme de Maka pour la polluer, la contaminer et c'est tout juste si j'arrive à la contenir. Apparemment, moi aussi je dois être fatigué, sinon ce ne serait pas aussi dur. Quel est le mot exact, déjà ? Maka le trouverait immédiatement, elle est intelligente, elle. Moi, je ne suis qu'un crétin de musicien raté. Je l'ai au bout de la langue… Usé. Je ne suis pas fatigué, je suis usé. Le Kishin est toujours en liberté et ma Folie croit avec sa puissance. Bientôt, je ne pourrais plus la contenir. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je parte, que je quitte Shibusen ou, mieux, que je meurs. Ce serait radical et expéditif mais efficace. Mortellement efficace. Pour le moment j'arrive à tenir, mais ce ne sera pas toujours le cas.

La faucheuse de sorcière luit entre les mains de Maka. Quelle ironie ! Arriver au rang de Death Scythe et être contraint d'utiliser une technique maîtrisée depuis bien des années. C'est vraiment pas cool. Les ongles-dards de la sorcière se brisent maintenant sous nos coups et elle est contrainte à se défendre sans pouvoir attaquer. La fin est proche, espérons-le.

Maka semble ne pas avoir besoin de mon attention que je m'empresse de reporter sur moi-même. J'ai besoin de toute ma concentration pour continuer à amplifier sa longueur d'âme sans la lui rendre noircie. Presque involontairement, je reprends mon introspection : je me demande ; c'est comment, mourir ? Parce que je veux bien mourir, oui, mais mourir vite ! Dans les films, le héros tombe toujours à la renverse, au moment où il passe l'arme à gauche. Je suppose que c'est comme ça que ça se passe. Nos forces nous quittent et, soudain, on a l'impression d'être beaucoup trop haut et que la terre est beaucoup trop basse. Et on tombe. Ça, c'est cool. Et puis après, l'héroïne arrive en criant et se jette sur le cadavre pour le secouer. Ça, j'aime moins. Je voudrais que ma mort à moi, ce soit dans le silence. Ou avec un morceau de piano, c'est bien ça aussi. Mais sur un champ de bataille, ça risque d'être dur. Un sourire amer étire mes lèvres.

La sorcière nous évite tout simplement désormais et ce que je prenais pour un signe de faiblesse n'est en réalité qu'une ruse sinistre : elle nous fatigue. Tandis qu'elle volette tranquillement Maka s'escrime à donner de grands coups de faux dans le vide. C'est pas bon, pas bon du tout. Elle fait durer le combat. Elle a très bien compris que Maka était quasiment à bout physiquement et, si elle ne peut pas savoir que je le suis également psychologiquement, cela penche en sa faveur. Ma manieuse arrive finalement à lui décocher un coup de pied dans le menton, ce qui l'étourdie momentanément. Je vois aussitôt l'ouverture :

« Vite, Maka, ses ailes ! Abîme ses ailes ! »

Elle s'élance mais trop tard, l'adversaire s'est déjà relevée. Tout n'est pas perdu : de la pointe de ma lame elle réussit à atteindre une de ses fragiles ailes d'insecte et la déchire dans un bruit de papier.

« Bien, elle ne peut plus voler maintenant !

_ Effec… tivement… Mais… elle reste… trop rapide ! »

Je me tourne vers elle, effaré. Bon sang, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle était épuisée à ce point !

« Ça va ? Tu tiens le coup ? je lui demande, inquiet.

Elle me fait un sourire qui se transforme en grimace sous la douleur de ses multiples contusions au visage. Elle l'a pas loupée…

_ Et toi ? me répond-elle. »

Je lui donne un grognement pour toute réponse. Quel beau duo d'éclopés on fait tous les deux, tout de même. Nous repartons aussitôt à l'attaque avec une fureur renouvelée. Désespérés ? Nous ? Non, jamais…

Mais le temps passe et la reine des abeilles ne faibli pas. Ou plutôt si, elle faibli, mais nous aussi. Maka est en nage et c'est avec peine qu'elle me soulève pour chaque nouvelle attaque. Finalement, contre toute attente, c'est moi qui craque le premier.

« Maka, je vais plus tenir longte…! »

Trop tard. La Black Room s'impose à mes yeux sans que j'ai le souvenir de m'y être rendu. Maka est là également, déboussolée tout autant que moi par ce brusque changement de décor. Un rire nous parvient et nous nous retournons d'un seul mouvement vers son origine. Le diablotin est là, assis devant le piano, son regard retord posé sur nous. Un sourire tout en pointes étire ses traits et il se met à jouer. Comme toujours, c'est du jazz. La Folie me tombe dessus d'un seul coup. C'est une chose de s'en servir, comme nous le faisions jusqu'ici, mais c'en est une autre de ne pas y succomber. Je crois que je suis à genoux. Je n'en suis pas sûr. Est-ce vraiment le bas ? Et ça le haut ? Et est-ce vraiment de la musique que j'entends ? Non, ce n'est que le battement de mon cœur. Mais, depuis quand les cœurs parlent-ils ?

« Soul ! Tu m'entends ? Hé, Soul ! »

Je cligne des yeux et reviens difficilement à moi. Maka ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que je l'avais entraînée avec moi. Je suis effectivement par terre, à quatre pattes, Maka accroupie à côté de moi, une main sur mon épaule.

« Tout va bien, je réponds dans un souffle, ça va passer. »

Je prends appui sur mes genoux et me relève avec moult grognements. Elle tend la main pour prendre la mienne et m'aider mais je fais un véritable bond pour l'éviter.

« Ne me touche pas ! »

Mince, je n'avais pas prévu de crier comme ça. Sa main s'arrête à mi-chemin et je la vois avec angoisse froncer les sourcils. Elle a le Maka Chop qui la démange, je le sens. Pourtant, contre toute attente, elle pousse un long soupir et le bras tenant le livre retombe mollement le long de son flanc. Je la regarde sans comprendre.

« Tu fais chier, Soul, à toujours vouloir me protéger.

_ Mais, je…

_ Un meister et son arme doivent s'entraider l'un l'autre, me coupe-t-elle, tu le sais, non ? S'il y a un fardeau à porter, ils le portent à deux.

_ Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, je mens scandaleusement. »

Nouveau soupir de sa part. Suis-je vraiment si transparent pour qu'elle comprenne mes moindres gestes de la sorte ? Un sourire malicieux étire ses lèvres. Mystère, mystère.

« Je sais pas si tu as oublié ou quoi, mais nous sommes dans tes pensées, là, Soul, me dit-elle comme on parle à un gosse de trois ans pour lui expliquer qu'il ne faut pas manger ses crayons de couleur.

Dans mes pensées…? La lumière se fait soudain en moi. Mais oui ! Dans mes pensées !

_ On est sur la même longueur d'âme et je connais ta façon de penser, ajoute-t-elle comme pour m'aider.

Mais ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai compris. Maka a deviné exactement ce à quoi je pensais, elle sait pourquoi je l'ai évitée de la sorte. Je soupire et la laisse faire cette fois, quand elle prend ma main. Aussitôt elle se courbe, comme moi quelques instants plus tôt, mais fini par se redresser. Si le poids sur mes épaules s'est allégé, ce n'est pas le cas du sien.

_ Hey, tout va bien ?

Je dois faire une drôle de tête, parce qu'elle me fait un sourire rassurant.

_ C'était pas comme ça la dernière fois… non ?

_ Elle grandi avec la force du Kishin, je lui donne comme toute réponse.

_ Ah… »

Nous nous regardons sans trop savoir quoi faire, la main dans la main, suant à grosses gouttes. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment revenir au combat, là-bas, dehors, et elle non plus. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il continu malgré le fait que nous soyons ici ? Je ne pense pas ou, tout du moins, je l'espère. Ce serait un vrai massacre unilatéral. Le diablotin nous fixe avec insistance, ses doigts parcourant les touches sans qu'il ait besoin de regarder. Ça va, j'ai compris le message.

« On danse ? je propose.

_ … ouais.

Nous nous mettons en position, ma main sur sa hanche et la sienne sur mon épaule. Soudain, je n'ai plus du tout envie de mourir.

_ Tu mènes ? me demande-t-elle.

_ Comme toujours. »

_Je l'ai connue trop tôt  
Mais c'est pas d'ma faute  
La flèche a traversé ma peau_

Nous dansons. Que dire d'autre ? Toutes les précédentes fois où nous avons dansé ainsi, nous parlions. Cette fois non. Sûrement parce qu'il n'y a plus rien à dire, que tout a été dit. Avouons-le, nous ne sommes pas très gracieux. La lutte contre la Folie rend nos pas lourds et nos mouvements malhabiles. Maka m'écrase même le pied à deux reprises mais ça va, j'ai l'habitude. Mes yeux sont fixés dans ses cheveux blonds. Je me demande à quoi elle pense. Moi, je retourne à mes sinistres projets… non ! Il ne faut pas que j'y pense, pas ici, pas maintenant, pas avec Maka à quelques centimètres de moi. Elle serait tout à fait capable de m'entendre et de piquer une autre colère. D'ailleurs, ça fait un moment qu'elle ne s'est pas énervée sur moi. Cela fait un moment que presque aucun conflit ne vient troubler la paix de notre duo, même Blair ne vient plus dans mon lit le matin. Ça me manque. Pas Blair, hein, nos disputes coutumières. Depuis que je connais Maka, il n'est pas passé une semaine sans que l'on se tape dessus. Là, c'est carrément ennuyant. Et étrange. Comme si on pressentait que quelque chose allait se passer.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on se connaît, hein ?

Sa question me fait sursauter et je reporte mon regard sur elle. Elle me fixe droit dans les yeux avec un sourire crispé. Soupir désabusé de ma part ; comment elle fait pour lire en moi de la sorte ?

_ Des années, je confirme.

_ Tu te souviens du jour où je t'ai demandé d'être mon partenaire ?

_ Tu penses vraiment que j'ai pu l'oublier ?

_ Eum, non, me répond-elle avec un léger rougissement. Je voulais à tout prix être comme ma mère alors je cherchais une faux comme arme, continue-t-elle.

_ Moi je t'ai juste joué un morceau de piano. « C'est comme ça que je suis ».

_ Je n'y connais rien en musique, rigole-t-elle.

_ Je sais. »

C'est pour ça que je l'ai choisie. Non, ce n'est pas seulement pour ça, c'est parce qu'elle était… différente. Oui, unique. Alors, quand elle m'a quand même accepté après que je lui eus joué mon morceau, je l'ai suivie avec mon air le plus cool. Parce que bon, sauter de joie, crier, pleurer et autres, c'est pas très cool. Sauf peut-être pour Black Star, mais lui c'est une exception. D'ailleurs, je suis content de l'avoir rencontré. Lui et tous les autres. Et puis Maka aussi, bien sûr. J'ai vécu tellement de choses avec eux, des bonnes et des mauvaises. Ce sont mes amis et plus encore. Je me demande pourquoi je pense à ça maintenant, peut-être parce que Maka aussi ? Ces derniers temps, je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait de ne jamais les rencontrer – _la_ rencontrer. Si je ne les connaissais pas, cela ferait longtemps que je serais parti avec ma Folie. Mais bon, je suppose que c'est pas de ma faute. Les sentiments, tout ça, ça se contrôle pas. Avant même de m'en rendre compte, j'étais harponné. Harponné par leurs rires. Harponné par leur bonne humeur. Harponné par leur connerie. Harponné par ses yeux verts. Ouais, c'est pas de ma faute.

« Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. »

On s'arrête de danser. Maka a le regard dur et déterminé, c'est comme ça que je la préfère. Je hoche la tête pour l'approuver.

« C'est la Folie qui nous maintient ici. On ne peut pas partir parce que tu m'aides à la contenir, il faut que je m'en occupe seul.

_ Ou que l'on arrête la Faucheuse de Sorcière, ajoute-t-elle.

_ Non ! je m'exclame, puis reprend un ton plus bas, on a aucune chance sans la Faucheuse. Laisse-moi faire, j'y arriverai. Toi, concentre-toi sur Maya l'Abeille. »

Ma blague la fait vaguement sourire, mais je vois bien que ça ne vient pas du cœur. Ni elle ni moi ne pouvons rire pour le moment. Elle lâche ma main et je vacille sous le soudain poids qui pèse sur mes épaules avant de me rétablir. Je peux le faire. Je pousse la Folie, l'éloigne le plus possible de mon esprit. Une lumière vive m'éblouit suivie d'une multitude de sensations. Le vent, le froid, la chaleur des mains de Maka, sa respiration haletante et celle, plus distante, de la sorcière. Ça y est, nous sommes revenus.

_C'est une douleur qui se garde  
Qui fait plus de bien que de mal_

Une vingtaine de secondes se sont déroulées ici alors que nous avons passé plus d'une dizaine de minutes dans la Black Room. Heureusement, sinon la sorcière se serait rendue compte que quelque chose clochait et nous aurait réduit en charpie. Nous nous jetons sur elle et le combat reprend. Notre petite danse intérieure n'a rien changé : nous avons toujours le dessous. Les coups s'enchaînent à une vitesse inhumaine et le sang jaillit presque par magie de plaies qui, quelques secondes avant, n'étaient qu'à l'état de possibilité. Maka saute, vole et Maya la suit. De temps en temps un sort fuse mais il est facilement esquivé. Elles sont de forces à peu près égales ; c'est un combat d'endurance. C'est à celui qui cèdera en premier. Et, comme à chaque fois, ça tombe sur nous. Alors qu'elles s'éloignent pour reprendre leur souffle, nous basculons brusquement en arrière. Je ne sais pas si les jambes de Maka ont cédé sous elle, si le désespoir l'a envahie ou si elle a juste trébuché, mais elle est tombée. Et la sorcière ne l'a pas laissé passer. Les fesses de Maka n'avaient pas encore touché le sol que déjà le dard volait dans notre direction, sa propriétaire juste derrière. Quelle redoutable efficacité : si le dard ne faisait que la blesser elle serait là pour l'achever. Et quelle aubaine pour moi ! Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Je reprends ma forme humaine et me dresse, les bras écartés, entre ma manieuse et le projectile. Je l'entends crier derrière moi. Cette scène m'en rappelle une autre, bien plus ancienne. J'ai presque envie d'en rire. La cicatrice que m'a fait Chrona il y a maintenant des années barre toujours mon torse et sûrement y restera-t-elle à jamais. Sa vue insupporte toujours autant Maka, elle n'a toujours pas accepté que j'ai failli mourir pour elle. Moi, j'en suis fier. Cette marque est la preuve que je suis près au sacrifice ultime pour mon meister, que je suis une bonne arme. Mais je l'aime également car, si elle n'était pas là, sûrement que Maka non plus. Elle serait morte ce jour-là ou emportée par le Sang noir et la Folie. Donc oui j'ai souffert le martyr, mais ça en valait la peine. Grâce à ça, aujourd'hui, je vais recevoir une deuxième marque pour que Maka reste en vie. Avec un peu de chance, celle-ci sera en plein cœur. Je ferme les yeux, prêt à ressentir l'impact. Soudain, mes jambes ne me portent plus. Mes pieds ont été décollés du sol et je comprends une seconde trop tard ce qui est en train de m'arriver : elle m'a fauché les jambes. Maka m'a fait un croche-patte ! Elle avait tout compris, elle savait tout depuis le début ! Elle s'était préparée à cette éventualité et savait comment y réagir. Alors que je tombe au ralenti son profil entre dans mon champ de vision. Je suis horrifié. Stupéfait et mort de trouille aussi. Elle, elle ne m'adresse pas un regard. Elle s'est relevée et est prête à recevoir la flèche qui vole vers elle. Alors que cette dernière me frôle dans ma chute, je hurle :

« NOOOOOON ! »

_Mais je connais l'histoire  
Il est déjà trop tard  
Dans son regard  
On peut apercevoir  
Qu'elle se prépare  
Au long voyage_

Je me débats mais rien à faire ; je suis en suspension entre la terre et le ciel, mes mouvements sont totalement inutiles. Je tends le bras dans un fol espoir - je ne saurais trop dire lequel. La pousser pour quelle retombe ? L'attirer vers moi ? Attraper le projectile en plein vol ? Qu'il se plante dans ma main plutôt que dans sa peau ? Je suis totalement impuissant. Mes cordes vocales me brûlent tellement je cris fort. Mais à quoi ça sert ? Ce n'est pas ça qui va la sauver. Non, en fait, ce qui la sauve, ce n'est pas moi, ni sa force, ni sa vitesse, ni son intelligence. C'est quelque chose de beaucoup plus basique et primaire : sa taille. Maka est plus petite que moi, et le dard qui devait me traverser le cœur la cueille juste sous sa clavicule gauche, à moins qu'elle ne l'ait brisée. Il s'enfonce avec un bruit mat dans sa chair et, sa faiblesse étant à un point si avancé qu'elle a du mal à tenir debout, la projette en arrière. C'est ça aussi qui l'a sauvée. Les griffes de la sorcière la ratent d'un cheveu, la déséquilibrant pendant quelques secondes. L'occasion est si belle que je pourrais en pleurer.

« Soul ! Maintenant ! me cri Maka. »

Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois. Avant que Maya ait le temps de prononcer la moindre syllabe je suis déjà dans la paume ouverte de ma manieuse. Un vaste mouvement de bras et c'est fini. Les deux moitiés de la Reine des abeilles gisent au sol, son âme bien en vue au-dessus d'elles. Maka me lâche et s'écroule en même temps que moi. Je reprends forme humaine et respire un grand coup. La résonance d'âme est terminée, je peux enfin me reposer. Je tourne la tête vers ma manieuse qui halète à mes côtés. J'observe un moment sa poitrine se soulever régulièrement malgré la forme verticale du dard qui y est planté, fou de joie de la voir encore en vie. Elle m'a fait peur. Terriblement peur. Toute une panoplie d'insultes me vient à l'esprit mais elles s'étouffent dans ma gorge, engloutie par le soulagement de la voir vivante. Elles forment une boule, se tassent et finalement s'éjectent de ma bouche sous la forme d'un rire, violent et libérateur. Elle se joint à moi mais toujours sans me regarder, le regard perdu dans les cieux. Nos rires finissent par se tarir et nous replongeons dans un silence méditatif. Ses mains tremblent. Je contiens de justesse une furieuse envie de les prendre entre les miennes. Je veux me traîner vers elle avec mes dernières forces, l'engueuler parce que j'ai cru qu'elle allait mourir, la secouer pour qu'elle me promette de ne plus jamais faire une connerie pareille, l'embrasser pour me prouver qu'elle est toujours vivante, m'allonger sur elle pour sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, la prendre dans mes bras sans qu'elle puisse rien faire contre. Je ne bouge pas, me contentant de regarder son profil fier. Jamais je n'oublierai cette mission, ça c'est certain. Ses doigts se referment en deux poings rageurs et les derniers évènements me sautent à la gorge. Je ne suis pas mort. Maka savait, elle m'en a empêché. Merde. Je ne sais plus trop ce que je dois dire, ce que je dois faire. Elle est furieuse. Je peux presque sentir l'air se réchauffer à son contact. Si je n'ai pas encore eu droit à mon Maka Chop, c'est uniquement dû à son état de fatigue avancé, je le sais. Alors je fais la seule chose raisonnable dans cette situation. Je me lève en grommelant haut et fort à cause de mes propres courbatures et attrape l'âme de la sorcière.

« Itadakimasu ~ »

_Je veux juste une dernière danse  
Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence  
Un vertige puis le silence  
Je veux juste une dernière danse_

J'adore ça ! Cette consistance moelleuse et fondante sous la langue. Je savoure ce mets ô combien rare qu'est l'âme de sorcière tout juste tuée. Je sens le regard de Maka fixé sur ma nuque, il me pique et me brûle par sa colère. Eh bien, quoi ? Oui, j'ai failli mourir. Oui, c'était prémédité. Mais quoi ? Que voulait-elle que je fasse ? C'était la solution la plus simple, la plus rapide. Et la moins douloureuse aussi. Maintenant, il allait falloir que je parte. Que je m'éloigne d'elle - d'eux - volontairement, que chacun de mes pas m'amène un peu plus loin de Death City et ce indéfiniment, jusqu'à ce que je meurs définitivement ou me laisse submerger par la Folie. Ne comprenait-elle donc pas que, mourir au cours d'une mission - et en lui sauvant la vie de surcroit ! - était cent fois plus facile que cette dernière solution ? Mais non, elle ne peut pas comprendre. Je ne lui ai pas dit et ne lui dirai pas avant d'être déjà loin. Car je sais que, sinon, je ne pourrais pas partir. À moins qu'elle ne me chasse ? C'est une bonne idée, ça aussi. Comme ça, je n'aurais aucun regret…

« Soul…

Je me tourne vers elle. Ça fait un moment que j'ai fini de manger, combien de temps exactement ? Trop longtemps pour que ça ait l'air naturel. Maka me regarde, la lueur inquiète dans son regard m'enlève toutes mes forces. Non, je ne pourrais pas la faire me détester. Mourir pour elle, partir loin d'elle, oui. Mais pas ça. Elle s'est assise et se tient l'épaule gauche d'une main, l'autre en écharpe contre son torse. Avec un froncement de sourcil, elle empoigne le dard et tire et…

_ Attends ! N'y touche pas ! je m'exclame en me précipitant sur elle. On va rentrer à la cabane, on a tout ce qu'il faut pour te soigner là-bas, ok ? On l'enlèvera sur place. »

Elle hoche piteusement la tête, le visage rendu blanc par la douleur et la perte de sang. Je sais bien qu'elle est toujours furax, mais sa survie passe avant ses états d'âmes dans l'ordre de mes priorités, alors je l'attrape et l'aide à se remettre debout. Elle me foudroie du regard et tente de se dégager mais je passe un bras autour de sa taille pour la maintenir contre moi et l'aider à avancer. Elle ouvre la bouche pour m'engueuler mais la referme aussitôt. Bien, elle a compris que ce n'était pas le moment apparemment. En bon mec cool, j'aurais aimé la prendre dans mes bras et la porter directement jusqu'à notre abri. Mais, honnêtement, je ne crois pas que j'aurais eu la force nécessaire, ni même que Maka aurait apprécié ma cool-attitude. Alors je me tais, et je savoure le simple contact de son corps contre le mien. Au bout de quelques mètres maladroits, elle grogne et s'appuie un peu plus contre moi. Je ne dis rien, mais je suis sûr qu'elle a vu mon sourire.

_Je peux mourir demain  
Mais ça n'change rien  
J'ai reçu de ses mains  
Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme  
C'est même trop pour un seul homme_

Ça y est, nous y sommes. Je pousse la porte en bois avec précaution et fais une rapide inspection des lieux. C'est bon, c'est vide. J'appelle Maka qui entre en gémissant et se laisse aussitôt tomber sur le futon contre le mur. La tâche sur son chemisier est de plus en plus importante, ça me fait peur. Je fouille dans le sac que nous avions laissé et cherche nerveusement le miroir qui devrait s'y trouver. Nous avons besoin de renfort et Maka de soins. Je finis par mettre la main dessus et compose rapidement le numéro de Shinigami-sama. Il me répond avec son ton joyeux habituel mais je le coupe sans ménagement. L'inquiétude me rend sec et grincheux. Je l'informe de notre situation en quelques mots et expédie les formalités d'usages. En moins de cinq minutes je suis de retour aux côtés de ma manieuse.

« Kid et les sœurs Thompson sont dans le coin, ils seront là dans moins d'une heure.

_ Hm. »

Sa colère n'est pas partie avec le temps à ce que je vois. Je soupire et m'assoie pesamment sur le sol. Des bleus commencent à fleurir un peu partout sur mon corps, couvrant ma peau d'ecchymoses partant du rouge pâle au violet le plus profond sans oublier de passer par le vert et le jaune maladif. Mais son état est pire que le mien, son beau visage déformé par des coups de pompes et de poings. Elle me fixe malgré son œil gauche presque fermé. Si des yeux pouvaient tuer, je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Quelle ironie ! Dire que c'est parce que j'ai failli mourir qu'elle m'en veut !

« À quoi tu joues, Soul ?!

Et voilà, ça commence.

_ N'en parlons plus, tu veux ? je tente de la modérer. Il ne m'est rien arrivé et…

_ Comment ça n'en parlons plus ? me coupe-t-elle. Mais tu es sérieux ?! Pourquoi tu as fait ça !

_ Pour te protéger ! je commence à m'énerver.

_ Me protéger de quoi ? J'étais tombée !

_ Tu t'es relevée !

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie pour moi !

Je me lève sous la colère et la toise de toute ma hauteur. Elle pensait vraiment que j'allais rester là sans rien faire ?!

_ C'est le propre même de l'arme ! Protéger son meister !

_ Comme la dernière fois ? Regarde où ça nous a mené !

_ Je t'ai sauvé la vie !

_ Je ne t'avais rien demandé !

_ Je n'allais pas te regarder te faire couper en deux sans rien faire !

_ TU AS FAILLI MOURIR ! me hurle-t-elle à l'apothéose de sa fureur, se dressant sur ses genoux malgré son état critique.

_ ET TOI AUSSI ! »

J'ai le doigt pointé sur le dard sous sa clavicule, un air fou sur le visage. Nous nous défions du regard quelques secondes, aussi essoufflé l'un que l'autre. Puis, dans un mouvement rageur, je fais demi-tour et pars me reposer de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ne réalise-t-elle pas à quel point je me fais du souci pour elle ? Le dos collé au mur, je me prends la tête entre les mains. Madame veut jouer les téméraires ! Madame veut tout faire toute seule, prendre tous les risques ! Si ça continu comme ça, elle va me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque avant même que je sois parti. Je l'observe discrètement à travers les mèches qui me tombent dans les yeux - je suis censé l'ignorer après tout. Elle a une moue boudeuse et déterminée qui me fait sourire malgré notre récente dispute. Heureusement qu'elle ne peut pas le voir. Elle se redresse soudain et tente tant bien que mal d'attraper la trousse de secours posée un peu plus loin. Nan, elle va pas… et chiotte ! Je me lève à mon tour en grommelant deux trois trucs pas très catholiques et m'empare de la boite avant qu'elle ne se vide de son sang sur le parquet. Elle me lance aussitôt un regard revêche qui ne me fait pas peur une seconde ; elle n'est pas en état pour le Maka Chop.

« Allez, viens, je vais t'aider. »

Maka a toujours était une femme de raison et elle accepte, non sans grogner, mon aide comme médecin adjoint. Elle s'adosse au mur et j'entreprends de disposer comme il faut ce dont j'aurais besoin. Désinfectant, pince, compresses, aiguille, fil, bandages. Son visage est cireux et j'ai peur qu'elle s'évanouisse sous la douleur, mais je n'ai rien pour l'anesthésier avec moi et elle refuse d'attendre apparemment. Ses beaux yeux verts luisent d'appréhension mais j'y aperçois également une lueur de courage. Je cherche à tâtons quelque chose pour qu'elle puisse y planter ses dents pendant que j'extrais l'immonde flèche qui lui troue la peau, mais ne trouve rien. Alors, avec un regard lui signifiant clairement qu'elle a pas intérêt à refuser, je lui fourre ma main transformée en manche pour l'occasion dans la bouche. Elle ne dit rien et moi non plus. J'empoigne le projectile et je la sens aussitôt me mordre. Ok, je vais faire attention, j'ai compris. Tandis qu'elle se cale l'épaule contre le mur, je commence un lent décompte, la sueur me coulant dans les yeux sans que je daigne l'essuyer.

« Un, deux et TROIS ! »

J'extirpe le dard, long de 20 bons centimètres, d'un mouvement sec et elle gémit sourdement en me broyant la main. Sans attendre, j'arrache cette dernière de ses crocs et attrape aussi rapidement que possible une compresse pour endiguer le flot de sang qui jaillit de la blessure. Pourvu que l'artère ne soit pas touchée, pourvu que l'artère ne soit pas touchée, pourvu que l'artère ne soit pas touchée. Une fois l'écoulement de sang calmé, je retire la compresse et jette un regard anxieux sur le trou de son épaule. Si ça coule plus, ça veut dire que l'artère est entière, non ? Je crois que oui. C'est profond, rouge et j'ai mal rien qu'à regarder sa chair à vif. Délicatement, aussi doucement que me le permettent mes mains tremblantes, je lui retire sa chemise – elle grogne quand le tissu englué de sang accroche à sa blessure – et enlève avec la pince les fibres pris dans la plaie. J'aurais peut-être dû lui laisser ma main dans la bouche, pour qu'elle puisse évacuer la douleur en me mordant ? J'attrape le désinfectant. De l'alcool. Fort. J'en mets sur une compresse et échange un regard angoissé avec Maka. Elle a beau être en colère, ça ne l'empêche d'avoir mal et d'appréhender la suite. Cette fois, je lui remets la main entre les dents sans réfléchir. J'ose même pas imaginer son état quand j'en aurais fini avec le nettoyage et tuage de microbes. En fait, je crois que j'aurais même plus de main. J'applique la compresse et serre les dents en même temps qu'elle. Ça y est, je crois que j'ai les os cassés. Dingue la force qu'elle a dans la mâchoire. Vu mon état, elle devra attendre d'être de retour à Death City pour se faire recoudre, j'en ai peur. Alors que je la bande tant bien que mal, je l'entends marmonner dans sa barbe.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

_ Tu l'as fait exprès, répète-t-elle plus fort.

_ Bien sûr, il fallait bien désinfecter, non ? Je sais que ça brûle, mais il faut…

_ Pas ça, me coupe-t-elle. Le dard, t'as fait exprès.

Je m'apprête à répliquer ; bien sûr que ça aussi je l'ai fait exprès ! Je ne me suis pas mis sur sa trajectoire par inattention. Mais le regard qu'elle me jette m'en dissuade. Oui, je vois. Je comprends. Alors je préfère me taire, je ne veux pas parler de ça. Par contre, elle, elle le veut apparemment.

_ Je n'avais pas besoin de protection, continue-t-elle, donc tu n'avais pas besoin de te relever. Soul, tu savais qu'elle te tuerait, cette flèche, j'ai raison ? C'était un suicide déguisé.

Merde, je crois qu'elle pleure. Ses yeux se sont transformés en deux grandes aquarelles. Je fais quoi, moi, maintenant ? Je ne suis absolument pas préparé pour ce genre de situation ! Qu-qu'est censé faire un mec cool à un moment pareil ? Je crois… je crois qu'un mec cool rassurerait la fille et lui mentirait avec le sourire pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Ouais, voilà, c'est ce qu'un mec cool ferait…

_ Je n'ai pas le choix, Maka.

Je lui réponds sans la regarder, comme si toute mon attention était reportée sur ce foutu bandage que je n'arrive pas à faire et non sur les larmes qu'elle tente vaillamment de retenir. Elle ne dit rien. Elle veut que je continue. Je n'ose pas lever les yeux pour voir si je suppose juste ou pas. Mes bras reposent inertes le long de mes flancs. Je n'ai plus rien pour m'esquiver…

_ Je… je suis en train de devenir fou. Tu l'as vu, tout à l'heure, la Folie croît de plus en plus et la contrôler devient impossible. Si je meurs, ce sera fini. Un jour je ne pourrais plus lutter et je deviendrais comme tous ces gens que l'on a combattus jusqu'ici et vous serez obligés de me tuer… Je ne veux pas finir comme ça. Je ne veux pas vous blesser, toi et tous les autres. Je ne veux pas être un poids, incapable ne serait-ce que d'accomplir une résonance d'âme de peur de te contaminer.

Je fais une pause. Plus je parle et plus les mots me viennent facilement. C'est libérateur, d'un certain côté, de se confier de la sorte. Maka n'a pas ouvert la bouche. J'ai peur de ce qu'elle va dire. Je reprends, avant de ne plus avoir le courage de continuer :

_ Alors, je vais partir. Je sais pas trop où je vais aller ou ce que je vais faire - si, je sais ce que je vais faire. Je vais chercher le Kishin. Mais en tout cas je vais m'éloigner de vous le plus possible. Et je ne reviendrai pas. Sauf si le Kishin meurt avant moi, mais ça m'étonnerait franchement. »

J'ai la bouche sèche. J'essaierais bien de rire mais j'en suis incapable. Je lève timidement les yeux et attends son verdict. Elle est insondable. Elle me fixe, les sourcils froncés, le regard rivé sur mes pupilles. J'espère qu'elle comprendra. Qu'elle ne me retiendra pas, qu'elle me poussera à partir. Mais, d'un autre côté, je rêve secrètement qu'elle m'en empêche… Un frémissement de lèvre m'informe qu'elle va prendre la parole. Je me recroqueville inconsciemment, prêt au choc.

« T'es vraiment un connard.

Je me redresse sous la surprise. Je m'attendais à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à ce qu'elle m'insulte. Ce n'est absolument pas son genre, les gros mots. Je croise son regard sans le vouloir. Elle me lance des éclairs, sans même s'inquiéter de l'eau qui roule sur ses joues. Elle semble si triste, si blessée… et si en colère. Toute la hargne perdue pendant que je la soignais est revenue d'un coup, accentuée même par mes révélations. Je vais m'en prendre plein la gueule.

_ Tu es le mec le plus égoïste que j'ai jamais vu. Et tu te dis cool ? Mais tu es tout sauf cool ! Tu es un pauvre loser, un perdant de la pire espèce ! me crache-t-elle dessus. Tu pars sans même essayer de te battre ! Oh ! Je te vois venir avec tes grands airs « pas essayé de me battre ? Ça fait des années que je me coltine le sang noir ! » et bien justement, ce n'est pas une raison ! Après tout ce temps, je pensais que tu t'étais endurci, t'étais fait un mental d'acier. Que tu étais prêt à lutter jusqu'au bout ! Et qu'est-ce que j'apprends ? Que tu veux te suicider ? Partir…? Tu es un lâche, tu as peur d'affronter la Folie en face !

Maka ne pense pas ce qu'elle dit. Elle ne le pense pas. C'est ce que je me répète inlassablement depuis qu'elle a commencé à parler. Elle s'étouffe entre deux sanglots et reprend difficilement sa respiration. Le pense-t-elle vraiment ? Que je suis un égoïste, un loser et un lâche ? Dites-moi que non…

_ Pourquoi, reprend-t-elle plus bas, pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ? _Me_ l'avoir dit ? Tu n'as pas réfléchi une seule minute à ce que nous allions ressentir si tu mourrais ? À quel point nous serions tristes ? Et si tu partais. Est-ce que… tu préfères mourir, tué par la main d'un manieur inconnu sur un quelconque point du globe parce que, dévoré par la Folie, tu aurais attaqué une ville paisible, plutôt que de rester avec nous et finir, dans le pire des cas, par une main amie - aimante ?

Je tique sur sa dernière réplique mais reste obstinément muet. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais répondre à ça ? Elle me supplie silencieusement. J'ai le cœur broyé. Ses arguments se fichent dans ma peau comme autant de flèches, ses yeux agissant comme un poison qui s'écoule lentement dans mes veines, me contaminant un peu plus à chaque battement de cils humide. Avec un reniflement, elle laisse tomber sa tête contre mon torse. Veut-elle me cacher ses larmes ? J'ai le cœur qui bat à toute allure. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas le sentir.

_ Putain d'égoïste, murmure-t-elle. J'aurais fait quoi, moi, si t'étais mort, hein ? Un meister sans son arme, c'est plus un meister. C'est juste rien. C'est quelqu'un à qui on a coupé les bras, une personne à qui il manque sa moitié. Sans toi, je ne suis plus vraiment moi.

Un ange passe. Je n'ai plus de cœur. Il s'est envolé loin, loin au-dessus de nous, il flotte quelque part entre les nuages et le ciel étoilé. Maka ne tremble plus contre moi, ses sanglots se sont calmés. Je l'entoure timidement de mon bras dont la main n'est pas à l'agonie et profite simplement du fait qu'elle ne m'ait pas repoussé. Je savoure l'instant présent, sachant pertinemment que mon cœur ne va pas tarder à revenir sur terre et cet entracte hors du temps à prendre fin. Nous restons ainsi quelques longues heures, une poignée de minutes, le temps d'un battement de cœur. Dehors, un vent étrange souffle à mes oreilles, me rappelant désagréablement le bourdonnement des ailes de Maya. Je ferme les yeux et sers les paupières pour chasser de mon esprit l'image de Maka recevant le dard en pleine poitrine. Je suis bon pour un trimestre entier de cauchemars angoissants. Ma manieuse se redresse soudain, me donnant un violent coup dans le menton au passage. Je me prends la mâchoire entre les mains mais elle semble n'avoir rien sentie. Elle a la tête dure, c'est vrai.

_ Et puis d'abord, s'exclama-t-elle, toute son énergie retrouvée, tu ne vas pas mourir ! Ni même devenir fou ! C'est quoi ce pessimisme à la noix ? On va tuer le Kishin, le Dr. Stein va trouver un antidote au sang noir, tu ne vas plus souffrir et cette drôle de chambre toute noire arrêtera de nous aspirer en plein combat ! »

Elle termina sa tirade avec un hochement de tête déterminé, ses sourcils froncés prévenant ouvertement quiconque oserait la contredire qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Etant seul dans la pièce, je baisse les yeux sans rechigner devant les siens si lumineux. Autant pour me soumettre, autant pour lui cacher mon sourire tordu et la lueur d'espoir que je sens renaitre en moi. Je l'avais abandonné sur le bord du chemin menant à l'exil et maintenant que Maka me ramène de force en arrière je le retrouve au même endroit. J'ai peur d'être déçu, mais le sourire courageux qu'elle m'adresse et l'idée de passer le reste de mes jours à ses côtés en valent la peine.

Elle se dégage doucement de ma maladroite étreinte et s'adosse contre le mur avec un soupir de soulagement. Merde, Maka est blessée, vidée de son sang et moi qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je me confie ? Elle a raison sur ce coup-là, j'ai vraiment pas été cool. Nous plongeons dans un silence royal. Pas le genre pesant, le genre qui soulage parce que, maintenant, tout a été dit. Je me sens léger et libre. Je suis heureux. Je me sens dilaté par tant de bonheur, comme s'il y en avait trop pour une seule personne. Cela fait tellement longtemps que cette émotion ne m'avait pas rendue visite, je crois que j'avais un peu oublié comment cela faisait. Être heureux. C'est marrant. C'est un peu comme voler, mais sans quitter le sol.

Maka se redresse au bout de quelques minutes. Je l'observe avec étonnement, puis avec angoisse, se lever laborieusement. Je veux me précipiter pour la retenir mais elle me fait un geste rassurant de la main. Une fois debout, elle se tient droite et prend une longue inspiration, les mains sur les hanches. Elle a encore les yeux rougis par ses larmes mais ils ont retrouvé toute leur brillance et luisent à nouveau de cet éclat fier qu'est le leur. Dehors, je n'entends plus le vent. Elle se retourne vers moi et m'apostrophe une dernière fois :

« C'est réglé. Nous arrêterons le Kishin ou mourons en essayant.

Elle fait une pause, son regard pesant sur moi avec gravité et ajoute :

_ Ensemble. »

Je pousse un soupir désabusé puis, devant son air sérieux, fais un sourire bravache et lance un « Chef ! Oui, Chef ! » qui la fait acquiescer d'un air satisfait. Elle se détourne et fait quelques pas, d'abord vacillants, puis plus assurés vers la porte.

« Eh, où tu vas comme ça ?

_ À ton avis ? Dehors !

_ Tu n'es pas en état, Maka, je la sermonne.

_ J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, de respirer un peu.

_ Attends, alors, je grogne en me redressant à mon tour.

Je vais vers elle et tire sur les pans de sa chemise pour la refermer. Usant chacun d'une main à cause de nos blessures respectives, nous arrivons tant bien que mal à en mettre les boutons. Je lui fais un sourire tout en pointes et marmonne quelque chose sur notre travail d'équipe, mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Je retourne m'asseoir sur le futon, contre le mur en face de la porte.

_ Je reviens vite ! me lance-t-elle.

_ Je t'attendrai, je lui réponds. »

Le battant claque en se refermant.

_Je l'ai vue partir, sans rien dire  
Fallait seulement qu'elle respire_

Je ferme les yeux et tends l'oreille. Rien. Juste le crissement des pas de Maka sur les cailloux du sol. Le vent, si violent jusqu'alors, était tombé. Ce drôle de vent au bruit de battement d'ailes… J'entends ma manieuse chantonner, terriblement détendue dans cette clairière pourtant si découverte où nous nous trouvons. Mais, après une telle bataille, n'est-il pas normal de baisser sa garde ? Si, bien sûr, d'autant plus lorsque le combat a été si violent. Comme l'on dit, une si grosse bête fait forcément fuir les plus petits qu'elle-même, c'est la loi de la nature. Je repense à notre adversaire, cette « grosse bête » que nous avons affronté. Une abeille. La reine, certes, mais une abeille quand même. Je grimace tellement c'est ridicule. Comment Maya pouvait-elle être si forte ? La reine n'est pas plus puissante que ses ouvrières, elle est juste plus grosse et fertile. Non, sa véritable puissance est autre : ce sont le nombre de ses ouvrières si faibles et celui plus réduits de ses guerriers qui en font une reine. Son armée.

Je comprends soudainement. Tout me semble limpide, d'une clarté trop lumineuse. Je me lève d'un bond et cours vers la porte. Trop tard, le vent s'est levé. Le vent ? Mais quel vent, putain ?! Ce n'était pas un vent ressemblant à des battements d'ailes, _c'étaient_ des battements d'ailes ! Maka crie.

Je me précipite dehors en hurlant son nom mais elle ne peut pas m'entendre, pas au milieu de ce boucan. La poussière vole dans tous les sens, soulevée par un nombre inconnu de paires d'ailes. Je les compte tant bien que mal : 1, 2, 3, 4... 12, 13. Treize paires, treize adversaires et tous sur Maka. Homme ou femme je n'en sais rien, je distingue juste leur combinaison rayée dans cette tornade grise. Mon unique main devant les yeux pour les protéger, je me jette à corps perdu dans la mêlée, hurlant en espérant qu'elle m'entende.

« Maka ! Maka ! »

Il faut que je rejoigne ma manieuse. C'est tout ce à quoi je pense. Elle est blessée et désarmée, elle est morte si je ne la retrouve pas. Ma présence fini par être remarquée par une des abeilles et mon propre combat commence alors. Je pare, me fends mais ma lame ne les atteint pas. Je suis mauvais, je le sais, incapable de gagner un combat sans elle. Pourtant, là, c'est sa vie qui est en jeu. Ils se marrent, comme leur reine avant eux. Furieux, je redouble d'intensité dans mes attaques et en mets un hors-jeu. Bien, douze. Un craquement d'os me vrille l'oreille et j'en vois un autre qui s'effondre, là-bas, dans la cohue qui entoure Maka. Onze. Cela me redonne de l'espoir et je repars à l'assaut. Rira bien qui rira le dernier, bande d'insectes.

Je redresse la tête. J'ai les yeux qui piquent et la bouche en sang, mes côtes me font mal et mes poumons me brûlent. C'est donc ça, un combat ? Je ne savais pas… Comment Maka fait-elle ? Je jette un coup d'œil dans sa direction et la peur m'étreint le cœur. Trois nouveaux corps gisent au sol, mais les sons ont grandement changés. Là où auparavant résonnaient les cris et les coups, seuls les gémissements de ma partenaire se font entendre, entrecoupés parfois d'un bruit sourd de poing dans le ventre. Abandonnant toute prudence, je fonce sans réfléchir vers elle. C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, elle est tombée ! Vite, je dois la rejoindre avant que…

« Makaaaaa- ! »

Le choc me coupe la voix. Je sens lentement le sang couler le long de ma nuque et un voile opaque m'obscurcir les yeux. Je crois que ça y est, j'y suis. Mes forces me quittent et, soudain, j'ai l'impression d'être beaucoup trop haut et que la terre est beaucoup trop basse. Je tombe. C'est vachement moins cool que ce que j'imaginais.

Un couinement de roues et un bruit de pas précipités viennent perturber mon silence. Je me sens comme secoué de toutes parts, trimbalé sur un immense charriot à roulettes. J'ouvre les yeux brusquement et un visage couvert de bandages se baisse sur moi. Naigus-sensei m'observe un moment, les murs défilent dans son dos, puis elle disparait de mon champ de vision.

« Soul s'est réveillé Stein ! Il a l'air d'aller bien ! »

Stein ? Les évènements de la journée me reviennent en mémoire lentement, au compte-goutte. Ah oui, c'est vrai, Maya… est-ce à cause d'elle que je suis ici, allongé sur un lit d'hôpital ? Non, ce n'est pas ça. On l'a battue, elle, et j'ai mangé son âme. Est-ce à cause de ma blessure à la main, s'est-elle infectée ? Un joli bandage blanc l'enveloppe, retenant bien chaque os à sa place, mais cela ne me semble pas assez grave pour que je me sois évanoui, alors… Et Maka ? Son épaule, elle va mieux ? Alors que j'ouvre la bouche pour demander de ses nouvelles à Naigus-sensei, le reste de mes souvenirs finissent par arriver. Je saute du lit sans prendre garde aux cris de l'infirmier qui le poussait et jette un regard à la cantonade. Là, devant. Je cours et pousse sans ménagements Stein-sensei qui était penché sur le lit. J'étouffe un couinement horrifié.

« Oh, mon Dieu…

_ Shinigami-sama ne changera rien à tout ça, Soul, intervient Stein tout en continuant à courir. Elle est en piteux état, Kid m'a dit qu'elle était en train de se faire rouer de coups quand ils vous ont trouvé.

Je sais, j'y étais. Mes côtes me font mal tandis que je coure à ses côtés et le moindre pas résonne comme une onde de choc en moi. Je ne risque pas de l'oublier.

_ Et ça, c'est …? je dis en désignant un trou rond et sombre sur son flanc dont le sang ne cesse de couler.

_ Oui, un dard. Elle en avait deux autres de l'autre côté mais je les ai retirés et bandés, c'est tout ce que je peux faire dans cette situation.

_ Où l'emmenez-vous ? demande-je soudain. Ce n'est pas l'infirmerie de l'école, c'e-

_ Elle va directement au bloc, il faut recoudre tout ça. D'ailleurs, c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent Soul, retourne te reposer maintenant. »

Il me pousse violement, comme je l'ai poussé un peu plus tôt et je tombe directement dans les bras de Naigus-sensei. Je me débats sauvagement mais c'est une arme d'élite et elle ne me lâche pas ni même ne faibli.

« Non ! Sensei ! Sensei ! Laissez-moi venir avec vous ! je hurle au docteur. Je dois l'accompagner sensei ! Je dois venir avec elle ! Je dois…! »

Je plante sauvagement mon coude dans les côtes de l'infirmière qui, le souffle coupé, desserre son emprise un bref instant. C'est suffisant, et je m'envole à toutes jambes vers son lit qui va disparaître entre les deux battants du bloc-opératoire. Je m'agrippe aux barreaux de fer en même temps que deux mains enserrent mes épaules. On me tire mais je tiens bon. La force du désespoir, vous en avez déjà entendu parler ?

« Elle va peut-être mourir ! je crie.

_ Justement, lâche ce lit, Soul !

_ Je ne vais peut-être plus jamais la revoir, dis-je piteusement, laissez… laissez-moi au moins lui dire au revoir. »

Le regard couturé de Stein pèse sur moi, lourd de conséquences mais tellement léger comparé à l'idée de la voir partir sans pouvoir lui dire adieu. Il m'accorde ma faveur d'un hochement sec et les bras noueux de Naigus-sensei se relâchent autour de moi.

« Fais vite. »

T'inquiète, j'avais pas l'intention de m'attarder. Je remonte à la tête du lit, impatient et effrayé à la fois. Ses paupières papillonnent faiblement. Elle semble souffrir. _Crétin, bien sûr qu'elle souffre ! Elle est entre la vie et la mort !_ Je me frappe mentalement et me penche pour murmurer à son oreille, de façon à ce qu'uniquement elle entende ce que j'ai à lui dire.

_« __Merci d'avoir enchant__é__ ma vie __»_

« Soul, assis toi.

_ …

_ Je suis aussi inquiet que toi, mais tourner de la sorte ne changera rien. Ou si tu veux absolument tourner laisse-moi dessiner un rond parfait au sol et tu n'auras qu'à suivre la ligne, parce que là tant d'asymétrie me ça donne vraiment-

_ Tu sais quoi, Kid ? Ta gueule.

Il ne bronche pas et se tait et je me remets à marcher tranquille. En temps normal, je l'aime bien Kid, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de ramener sa foutue symétrie dans la conversation.

_ Ce n'est pas la peine d'être vulgaire ! intervient Liz avec un froncement de sourcil.

_ Oui oui ! surenchérit sa sœur avec un double hochement de tête. »

Je grogne mais ne dis rien. Je risquerais à nouveau d'être vulgaire. Je fais le tour de la pièce, encore et toujours. Le sol commence à m'être familier, tout comme les meubles que j'évite à chaque pas. Je tourne, à l'image de mes pensées. Elles tourbillonnent, fusent, s'envolent et finissent toujours par revenir au point de départ : Maka va-t-elle mourir ? Si oui, c'est de ma faute. C'est à cause de moi. C'est parce que je n'ai pas réussi à la rejoindre avant et même ! j'aurais dû me douter que ce n'était pas du vent que j'entendais dehors, aussi étrange soit-il. Je l'aurais alors empêchée de sortir, ou j'y serais allé avec elle. Oui, voilà, nous nous serions fait ruer de coups ensemble et pas séparément comme cela a été le cas. Les adversaires s'en prennent toujours plus au manieur, c'est connu. Car c'est lui que l'on voit, lui qui combat à visage découvert. Ce sont ses yeux à lui que l'on fixe au moment de mourir, pas le reflet de sa lame. Ensemble, j'aurais pu m'allonger sur elle pour la protéger, j'aurais pu me battre après qu'elle se soit évanouie. Ils n'auraient pas pu la cribler de flèches comme ils l'ont fait, ils n'auraient pas pu lui briser les côtes et les membres, ils n'auraient pas pu… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si elle meurt ? Mourir également me semble une bonne idée, mais Maka me tuerait dès que j'arriverai au paradis pour la rejoindre. Quoique, je suis une arme démoniaque, j'irai donc forcément en enfer… Je ne sais pas. Elle ne voudrait pas. Mais, comme elle l'a dit, je suis quoi sans elle ? Tout son baratin s'accorde aussi à moi : une arme sans manieur, c'est rien. Certes, il existe des gens comme Justin qui peuvent se battre seuls. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas ce type d'arme, je l'ai découvert à mes dépends et à ceux de ma manieuse. Si j'avais été comme Justin, elle ne serait pas allongée dans un bloc opératoire. Je pourrais reprendre mon plan initial et partir à la recherche du Kishin. J'y pense. J'en ai envie. Vraiment ? Non, pas vraiment non. Maka a tout balayé, je n'ai plus envie de rien maintenant. Je veux juste la voir guérir, grandir, mûrir, vivre. Je veux rire avec elle et mes autres amis. Ronfler avec Black Star puis le regarder se battre avec Kid, tricher aux examens et me faire attraper tandis que Patty fait des origamis avec sa feuille, parler de musique avec Liz avec Blair qui ronronne sur mes genoux, embêter Maka et Tsubaki quand elles sont tranquillement assises autour d'un bol de thé… J'ai tellement de choses à faire ici, à Shibunen, mais elles n'ont plus de valeur si Maka n'est plus là pour les partager. D'ailleurs, notre groupe d'amis survivrait-il à sa disparition ? J'ai peur que non. Donc non, je n'ai envie de rien. Si elle meurt, je pense que je m'assiérai juste, là, parterre et j'attendrai. Quoi ? Je ne sais pas. La mort, le vide, le silence ? Tout ce que je veux, c'est que si elle meurt, personne ne me parle. Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille. Je me ferai doucement et lentement engloutir par la Folie, sans bouger et sans protester, jusqu'à ne plus exister. Être en paix. Voilà, ça c'est une bonne idée.

« Soul, va t'asseoir, m'ordonne Naigus-sensei. Tu ne le sens peut être pas mais toi aussi tu as été amoché, il faut te ménager. »

Je ne réponds pas et me laisse tomber sur le siège le plus isolé de la salle. Elle me regarde d'un air soucieux puis retourne prendre des nouvelles du bloc. Attendre, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre. Qu'elle vive ou qu'elle meure, la délivrance va finir par arriver. Maintenant que j'y pense, j'aurais dû plus profiter de notre dernière danse. La der des ders.

_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence  
Un vertige puis le silence_

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

5 mois plus tard

J'ouvre la porte de l'appartement et entre sans pousser le « Tadaima ! » habituel. Cela fait 5 mois aujourd'hui que je ne l'ai plus prononcé. 5 mois que je suis l'unique âme à hanter les lieux. Je me déchausse et fourre mes baskets dans le casier prévu à cet effet. Il semble terriblement grand pour une misérable paire de chaussures. Je me dirige dans la cuisine et y dépose mes sacs de course en baillant. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit et me sens terriblement fatigué. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge m'annonce qu'il est à peine midi moins vingt minutes. Ça va, j'ai encore le temps. Je sens l'excitation monter en moi à chaque seconde qui passe, rythmée par le _tic-tac _incessant de l'aiguille. Je range mes achats d'une main fébrile, me trompant plusieurs fois de placards et laissant même choir par inadvertance une bouteille de lait qui se déverse sur le sol. Si Blair avait été là, elle n'en aurait fait qu'une lampée. Mais la petite chatte est partie en voyage depuis plus de 6 mois maintenant, pour rendre visite à ses cousines dans je ne sais plus quelle contrée éloignée. Je me jette donc sur la serpillière et éponge le liquide que j'aurais tout aussi bien fait de ne pas acheter vu ce qu'il est devenu. Une fois le nettoyage sommairement expédié je m'attaque à cette chose dangereuse et totalement hasardeuse : la Cuisine. Aujourd'hui, je sors le grand jeu, donc la majuscule est de rigueur. Je mets la poêle à chauffer et entreprends de découper les légumes pendant ce temps. Je suis lent et méticuleux, mais c'est ce qu'il faut pour ne pas se retrouver bêtement avec un doigt en moins. Satisfait de moi-même, je les verse enfin dans le récipient brûlant et me tourne vers le livre de recette. Alors, maintenant je… _Dring dring !_ Je sursaute presque et comprends que le téléphone sonne que lorsque la sonnerie retenti une seconde, puis troisième fois. Je m'essuie les mains en grommelant un « J'arrive ! » fort inutile vu que mon correspondant ne m'entend pas et décroche.

« Mushi mushi ?

_ Ah, ben enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Ça fait trois heures que ça sonne, tu as pris ton temps pour répondre !

_ Death Scythe-sama ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? j'ajoute avec un froncement de sourcils.

_ M'assurer que tu n'aies pas oublié, tiens ! C'est aujourd'hui qu'elle sort et elle a refusé que je vienne la chercher ! Moi ! Son papa !

Un sanglot étouffé se fait entendre au bout du fil et j'éloigne le combiné de mon oreille avec un frisson de dégoût. Vraiment pas cool.

_ Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais oublier ? Enfin bref, quoiqu'il en soit, j'y serais à l'heure, pas la peine de s'inquiéter. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'exc-…

_ Tu oserais me raccrocher au nez ? me coupe-t-il. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, sale voyou ! Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fais de si urgent pour…

_ La bouffe ! je m'exclame en le coupant à mon tour avant de reposer brusquement l'appareil sur son socle. »

Je cours jusqu'à la cuisine et retire vivement la poêle du feu. Une faible odeur de brûlé flotte dans la salle mais les légumes ne me semblent pas trop amochés. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement et les mets de côté pour attaquer la suite des festivités. Mettre le four à chauffer 25 minutes, ça, je devrais savoir le faire ! Je m'exécute aussitôt puis me retrouve planté comme un poteau, les bras ballants, à réfléchir comment m'occuper en attendant. C'est ainsi que je me retrouve accroupi, devant le four, à observer d'un œil torve la lumière se faire de plus en plus puissante avec la chaleur. Passionnant. Supportant mal cette inanition alors que l'appréhension et l'excitation se mêlent dans mes veines, je me redresse et pars vadrouiller dans l'appartement. Le canapé et la table basse sont propres, le parquet lavé, ma chambre est rangée et mon lit fait, la salle de bain brille et nul cheveux ne traîne dans la douche, même les toilettes sentent la rose. Arrivé au bout de mon inspection, je me plante devant la seule pièce que je n'ai pas encore visitée. La seule à ne pas avoir bougé depuis plus de 5 mois, sa porte restant obstinément close sous ma main. Peut-être parce que je n'avais jamais eu le courage d'en tourner la poignée. Je pose doucement mes doigts sur le bouton de métal. Il est glacial. Un cliquetis se fait entendre, puis le battant coulisse lentement vers l'intérieur. Je rentre, pour la première fois depuis tant de temps, dans la chambre de Maka. Elle est restée dans l'état exact où elle l'avait laissée, une épaisse couche de poussière en plus sur tous les meubles. J'effleure du regard son bureau, où sont posées ses innombrables affaires de classe, et un sourire tordu m'étire les lèvres lorsqu'il tombe sur les fiches de révisions étalées en son centre. Toujours aussi sérieuse, hein ? Je n'ose pas bouger. J'ai l'étrange impression d'être un intrus dans ce lieu, un être abject dans un royaume de pureté, un vivant au pays des morts. Je me laisse tomber sur un coin du lit, soulevant un fin nuage grisâtre au passage. Une monstrueuse montagne de livre s'entasse sur sa table de nuit, je me demande même comment le meuble fait pour rester debout sous tant de poids. La tête penchée, je déchiffre quelques titres dans l'obscurité ambiante « L'Histoire de Shibusen, 5 tomes en 1 », « L'arme et le meister, l'origine de leur collaboration », « Guide des Sorcières 2010 », « La Folie ou la vie du Kishin » ou encore « Efficacité maximum : les techniques que l'on ne vous apprendra jamais ! ». La plupart parlent d'histoire, certains ont été piqué à la faible bibliothèque de Blair et d'autres encore semblent être des ouvrages interdit aux meister deux étoiles, sûrement la carte de son père l'a-t-elle aidée à se les procurer. Son livre actuel - j'avale ma salive de travers - le livre qu'elle lisait _à l'époque_ repose sur son oreiller. Je l'attrape, révélant un rectangle plus sombre sur le tissu du coussin. « Amour au paradis ». Je ricane tout seul dans cette chambre figée dans le temps, ébloui par cette évidence : ce que Maka aime par-dessus tout, ce sont les romans, je l'avais presque oublié. Je range l'ouvrage à sa place et jette un coup d'œil au réveil matin que la passion de Maka pour la littérature a repoussé jusqu'au sol. Midi et quart. Encore trois quarts d'heure à tuer.

x

Je pousse la porte de verre et respire un grand bol d'air frais. Du vent, enfin ! Ma montre m'annonce qu'il est une heure de l'après-midi en même temps que la cloche de l'église. Debout, me tenant aussi droite que me le permettent mon plâtre et mes points de suture, je guette le bruit de la moto qui ne devrait pas tarder. Il peut arriver à tout instant ! Au même moment, la porte claque derrière moi et une infirmière me rattrape en criant :

« Mademoiselle Albarn ! Ah, vous êtes là ! Tenez, vous aviez laissé ça sur votre table de chevet, il ne faudrait pas les oublier ! »

Je pose un regard écœuré sur la boite de chocolats, spécialement apportée par mon père, qu'elle me tend en espérant me rendre service. Malgré mon peu d'entrain je l'attrape et la remercie d'un sourire. Elle me sourit à son tour puis se détourne pour retourner à son poste, à l'intérieur, auprès des malades requérants son l'attention. Aussitôt qu'elle a disparu dans le bâtiment, je me précipite vers la poubelle la plus proche et y fourre les sucreries avec satisfaction. Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Je retourne à mon sac et constate avec irritation que Soul est en retard. Mais où a bien pu passer ce baka ? Quand je suis souffrante il me fait tout un speech pour venir me chercher, mais dès que je suis à nouveau sur pieds et prête à partir, 'y a plus personne ! Je m'assoie sur les marches devant l'entrée en ruminant, prenant tant bien que mal mon mal en patience. Le plâtre de mon bras me gratte affreusement et les points de suture sur mes côtes me tiraillent. Je commence à taper du pied, fixant avec colère l'aiguille de ma montre faire son chemin sur le cadran. Je sors un livre de mon bagage : pas très intéressant mais suffisant pour faire passer le temps. Je dévore les pages une à une, m'échappant un bref instant de la réalité de ce monde. Le coup de cloche de la demie me fait sursauter brusquement. Il n'est toujours pas là ? Non… ne me dites pas que… il n'aurait pas oublié de venir me chercher tout de même ?!

Je bouillonne. Mon livre est serré dans ma main, prêt à servir à la moindre vision d'une chevelure blanche. Le sang va couler. Je jette mon sac dans un coin, essoufflée d'avoir monté les marches de l'immeuble en équilibre précaire et avec un seul bras valide : il faut vraiment que je reprenne l'entrainement, j'ai l'impression que tous mes muscles ont fondu pendant ces mois d'immobilité ! Je crie son prénom, une menace sourde dans la voix, mais personne ne me répond. Blair doit encore être partie, sinon elle serait venue à ma rencontre… mais où est Soul ? Je fais rapidement le tour des pièces communes : salon, cuisine - où je coupe in-extrémiste le four avant qu'il ne prenne feu ; mais qu'est-ce qu'il a foutu ?! - salle de bain. Aucune trace de mon arme. Je me dirige alors vers sa chambre, le seul endroit où il pourrait éventuellement se trouver, mais je la découvre aussi vide que le reste de l'appartement. Étrange. Aurait-il disparu ? Se serait-il enfui pour je ne sais quelle raison ? L'angoisse me prend soudain à la gorge : et s'il était vraiment parti, comme il en avait l'intention lors de notre combat ?! Mais non… il m'a promis… Je me précipite dans ma propre chambre, traînant mon sac derrière moi : je prends quelques affaires de rechange et je pars à sa poursuite ! Je m'immobilise dans l'obscurité qui règne dans mon antre, de peur de trébucher sur quelque chose, et éternue à cause de la poussière présente dans l'atmosphère. Il aurait pu faire le ménage… Je me tourne vers mon armoire et, soudain, le vois. Il est là, allongé sur mon lit, profondément endormi. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Sa présence dans ma chambre me perturbe un peu, mais le soulagement de le savoir encore présent l'emporte sur ma gêne. Même ma colère face à son oubli s'envole devant son visage si paisible. Je me laisse tomber à côté de lui, prenant garde de ne pas trop faire bouger le matelas, mais il dort si bien qu'un troupeau d'éléphants ne le réveillerait pas. Je l'observe silencieusement, laissant courir mes yeux sur sa forme alanguie. Je n'y vois rien de nouveau. Seulement des courbes et contours connus, des cheveux blancs toujours aussi ébouriffés, des dents pointus et une chemise froissée. La main que je lui avais broyée semble aller mieux. Je glisse doucement et me retrouve allongée face à lui. Là, cette ride sur son front, elle n'était pas là avant. J'en suis sûre, je le connais par cœur. S'est-il fait tant de soucis que ça ces derniers temps ? Maintenant que je regarde mieux, il semble éreinté. Ce sommeil doit être le premier vrai sommeil qu'il savoure depuis un long moment. Timidement, j'esquisse un doux sourire en écoutant Soul respirer paisiblement. Bon dieu, qu'est-ce que ça m'a manqué.

_J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps  
Effleuré cent fois son visage  
J'ai trouvé de l'or  
Et même quelques étoiles  
En essuyant ses larmes  
J'ai appris par cœur  
La pureté de ses formes  
Parfois, je les dessine encore_

Comme je le dis toujours, une journée cool commence par un matin cool ! Si le matin l'est, la journée suivra. Et ce matin est particulièrement prometteur. Notamment à cause du souffle sur mon visage. Un souffle chaud et régulier, qui ne peut appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Doucement, sans ouvrir les yeux, j'attrape la main que je sais toute proche. Elle sursaute brusquement puis reprend une respiration normale. Sa main se referme sur la mienne ; je peux presque l'entendre sourire.

« Tadaima, murmure Maka.

_ Okaeri, je lui réponds. »

Ça y est, je suis à nouveau complet.

_Elle fait partie de moi_

* * *

Bonjour/bonsoir !

Alors voilà, en espérant que cette song-fic (certes très longue) vous à plu ! Morale de l'histoire, la vie est courte et il faut en profiter, carpe diem friends.

Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine !

* * *

Crédits : Maka, Soul et tous leurs amis appartiennent à Atsushi Ohkubo. Maya et ses abeilles sortent droit de mon imagination par contre.


	2. Le secret de la séduction

2. **Le secret de la séduction**, **Big Mama** dans Rox et Roucky, **Walt Disney** - _Soul, Maka et Black Star_ : Soul, dans sa grande bêtise, demande des conseils de drague à Black Star qui s'empresse de lui en donner. Des mauvais.

* * *

_C'est çà le secret de la séduction_

« Euh… tu es vraiment sûr de toi sur ce coup-là ?

_Qui provoque une terrible réaction_

_ Non mais, je veux dire, c'est pas encore un de tes délires mégalomaniaque, hein ?

_Et te vaudra, en amour,_

_ Non franchement, Black Star, je suis inquiet là. Tu es vraiment, mais alors vraiment sûr que c'est la seule solution ? Je trouve ça assez extrême quand même et puis aussi très… étrange.

_Bien des satisfactions_

_ Je te parle pas de dominer le monde, on est bien d'accord ? Je te demande des conseils de drague et toi tu me sors que…

_Le mieux c'est d'être toi_ ?! »

Le dieu en devenir lui fit un de ces sourires dont il avait le secret, rayonnant et arrogant à la fois, qu'il agrémenta avec un pouce levé en l'air.

« Fais confiance au grand Black Star ! Tu as bien vu toutes les lettres d'amour que je reçois par jour, non ? Je suis l'expert numéro 1 lorsqu'il s'agit de drague ! »

Soul le fixa, pas rassuré pour autant. Certes, le casier de Black Star débordait chaque jour d'un nombre incroyable de déclarations, mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr que lui demander de l'aide ait été la meilleure idée de sa vie…

« Quoiqu'il en soit ! Commençons par le commencement ! s'exclama soudain l'assassin. C'est quoi cette façon de se tenir ?! On dirait une larve ! Un homme décidé à surpasser Dieu doit se tenir droit, fier !

_ Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de surpasser Di-

_ Tu dois être moi, et moi je le veux ! le coupa-t-il. Allez, montre-moi ta démarche ! »

Son ami resta un moment immobile, sous le choc à la simple idée d'abandonner sa marche trainante et sortir les mains de ses poches. Finalement, il prit une grande inspiration, et se redressa. Le monde lui parut brusquement plus haut mais, décidé à atteindre son objectif, il ne flancha pas et continua : ses mains quittèrent son blouson et crièrent aussitôt qu'elles avaient froid. Black Star partit dans un grand rire idiot, les deux poings sur les hanches.

« Pas mal, pas mal ! Mais tu as encore du chemin avant de m'égaler ! Bon, maintenant, de l'allure ! »

Et pour lui montrer l'exemple à suivre, il s'engouffra dans les couloirs de l'école, marchant tel César en terrain conquis : les épaules carrées, les pas larges et le rire tonitruant. Les élèves s'écartaient d'eux même sur son chemin.

« Allez, à toi maintenant ! »

Soul avala sa salive de travers et dû tousser deux trois fois pour retrouver une respiration normale. Il allait devoir faire… ça ?! Un mouvement au coin de l'œil attira son attention et fit battre son cœur. C'était le moment ou jamais ! Il se redressa, gonflé à bloc, carra les épaules et partit rejoindre Black Star qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

___Si tu sens en toi monter la passion_  
_Regarde donc dans plusieurs directions_

Les personnes présentent le regardèrent passer avec des yeux écarquillés. Lorsqu'il passa devant Maka, qui arrivait d'un couloir latéral avec Tsubaki, il fit mine de pas l'avoir remarquée et ignora superbement son salut de son air le plus viril. Cette dernière en laissa tomber ses précieux livres. Mais… mais… hein ? Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à Soul ?! Tsubaki et elle échangèrent un regard et suivirent des yeux l'arme jusqu'à ce qu'il ait rejoint l'assassin. Si pour l'une, tout devint clair, l'autre continua à se poser des questions…

Black Star le félicita bruyamment à coup de grandes tapes sur l'épaule sans même remarquer que son ami flanchait sous leur force peu commune. Il commenta aussi son « allure », approuvant vivement le fait qu'il soit allé jusqu'à pousser un pauvre une étoile qui ne s'était écarté assez vite de son chemin. Honnêtement, toute cette vitesse avait donné le vertige à Soul qui avait du mal à se remettre de tous ces brusques changements mais le dieu en herbe n'allait pas en rester là. Il ajouta encore que son rire tonitruant était à retravailler – vu que Soul n'avait tout simplement rien dit de toute son avancée – mais estima l'ensemble acceptable.

« Bien, passons à l'étape deux maintenant !

L'albinos sentit la sueur couler lentement entre ses omoplates mais se contint de partir en courant.

_ Qui est…?

_ L'ignorer.

_ Pardon ?

_ La fille que tu vises, tu dois l'ignorer.

Il avait déjà fait cela, en passant devant elle dans le couloir, mais c'était plus pour qu'elle admire sa carrure et son maintien que pour réellement faire comme si elle n'existait pas. Rien que le fait d'avoir fait mine de pas voir son salut risquait de lui couter une nouvelle bosse ce soir, lorsqu'il rentrerai à la maison, alors l'ignorer complètement…?

_ Euh… encore une fois je suis pas trop sûr de toi…

_ Ben pourquoi ? Ça a marché pour le moment, non ? lui demanda-t-il en pointant quelque chose derrière lui du doigt.

Soul se retourna et vit que, effectivement, ça avait marché. Ou en tout cas, ça avait donné matière à jaser. Tous les élèves étaient en ébullition par rapport à la soudaine transformation de Soul la Larve en Soul Pas Commode. Il revint vers le manieur avec un air dépité.

_ Je suppose que oui, d'un certain côté ça a marché…

_ Crois-moi, l'ignorer, ça marchera aussi. 'Y a qu'à me regarder : à chaque fois que je reçois une lettre ou qu'une fille me fait une déclaration, je l'ignore. Et qu'est-ce qu'y s'passe ? Elle revient toujours et encore ! Après, je peux comprendre que ça ne marche pas avec toi, ajouta-t-il en se prenant le menton dans la main, un petit air suffisant sur le visage. Tu n'es pas le grand Black Star après tout, et les filles ce qu'elles veulent c'est…

_ Ça va, j'ai compris, merci, le coupa-t-il.

Ce dernier ne s'en offusqua pas, se contentant d'un petit soupir supérieur et condescendant qui mit les nerfs de Soul à rude épreuve. Le manieur se redressa soudain, fixant à nouveau quelque chose dans le dos de Soul.

_ Ah ! Maka et Tsubaki arrivent ! »

L'albinos se redressa brusquement, cherchant frénétiquement autour de lui une raison de ne pas parler à Maka. Il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer si elle se plantait juste à côté de lui ! Vite, vite, vite… Tiens, la barrette de cette fille lui disait quelque chose. Il l'aurait déjà vue ? … Mais bien sûr !

___Et tu verras d'un coté _  
_Ou bien de l'autre_  
_Celle qui attend quelqu'un comme toi_  


Il partit à toute vitesse vers elle, tournant le dos aux deux filles qui arrivaient. Tsubaki jeta un regard soucieux à Black Star qui avait un air réjouit qui l'inquiétait, tandis que Maka fronçait les sourcils en fixant la nuque de son arme s'éloignant. Mais à quoi il jouait bon sang ?!

Soul arriva au côté de la jeune fille qui ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il sentait les regards furieux de Maka lui brûler le dos mais s'obligea à ne pas réagir. _L'ignorer, l'ignorer, l'ignorer_. La fille ne se rendant toujours pas compte de sa présence – c'était bien tout le contraire de sa manieuse ! Elle, elle l'aurait senti débarqué depuis l'autre bout de l'école ! – il se décida à se signaler.

« Excuse-moi…

Elle sursauta brusquement et se tourna vers lui tout aussi rapidement. Ses grands yeux totalement exorbités, elle le fixa comme si il était la dernière personne – chose ? – qu'elle s'attendait à voir de la journée – ce qui, soit dit en passant, devait sûrement être le cas. Elle resta sans parler un moment, ses deux couettes se balançant encore suite à son mouvement soudain. Plus bouclées et volumineuses que celles de Maka, plus foncées aussi. L'arme secoua pensivement la tête, il fallait qu'il arrête de comparer cette fille à sa partenaire ! En fait, il devrait arrêter de comparer toutes les filles à sa partenaire. Aucune n'était comme elle, il le savait depuis longtemps.

_ Soul…senpai ?

Ah, elle semblait avoir retrouvé l'usage de sa langue.

_ Ouais, hm, tu voulais me voir ?

_ Qu- ?! Non ! Non, pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Je ne t'ai pas laissé de lettre ni rien, s'exclama-t-elle en rougissant brutalement et en agitant les mains devant elle.

Soul la considéra un instant, attendant qu'elle ait fini de s'expliquer. Le regard sur sa nuque c'était fait plus piquant et, peut-être aussi, un petit peu plus meurtrier. Il allait déguster ce soir.

_ Ah ouais ? Je croyais, vu que t'arrêtais pas de trainer devant mon casier…

… _Maka pétait un câble à force de sentir ta présence nous suivre partout._ Il le pensa très fort mais s'abstint de le lui préciser. La jeune fille baissa pensivement la tête, laissant à l'albinos tout le loisir d'admirer sa barrette en forme de tête de mort. Bon, maintenant qu'il l'avait ignorée, qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire ? La logique de Black Star était vraiment… illogique. Pour séduire une fille, n'est-il pas mieux d'être souvent avec elle, de lui parler, d'apprendre à la connaitre ? Pourquoi l'ignorer lui ferait-elle de l'effet ?

_ … oui, c'est vrai, mais pas ici. Tu peux venir avec moi, s'il te plait ?

Son subit retour sur Terre le laissa un peu déboussolé. Hein, quoi ? Ah, ouais, la nana qu'il était allé voir pour éviter Maka, c'est vrai. Alors, de quoi parlaient-ils déjà…?

_ Ouais, j'te suis. »

_____Elles sentent si on les apprécie_  
_Alors, à toi d'être naturel_  


« Pas mal.»

L'assassin lui jeta ce même regard pétillant avec ce même sourire moqueur. Il attendit que son ami soit à sa hauteur pour lui asséner une nouvelle magistrale claque dans le dos, le faisant décoller du sol sans s'en soucier. Il émit ensuite ce rire tonitruant, qui ne faisait plus sursauter personne aujourd'hui et le prit par l'épaule.

« Alors, c'était elle la fille que tu courtisais. Mouais, je pensais pas que t'aimais les filles comme ça, mais bon.

_ Euh, Black Star…

_ Par contre, continua-t-il sans se soucier de sa tentative d'intervention, tu as fait tout le contraire de ce que je t'avais dit de faire ! Il fallait l'ignorer, pas lui sauter dessus ! Bon, après si vraiment tu peux pas te retenir…

_ Black Star !

Cette fois, le manieur arrêta sa diatribe et consentit à se tourner vers lui, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Soul était totalement défait. Cette discussion privée l'avait exténué. Enfin, pas vraiment la discussion en elle-même – qui n'avait rien d'intéressante en soi vu le peu de conversation de sa vis-à-vis et la même rengaine habituelle qu'elle lui avait sorti – plutôt le fait de faire semblant de ne pas être lui. Voilà, ça c'était crevant. Ne pas être soi-même. Comment faisaient tous ces mecs populaires pour survivre à ça ?! Il avait mal au dos à force de se tenir droit, des courbatures à cause de ses grandes enjambées volontaires. Non, décidément, tout cela n'était pas pour lui.

_ J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit, lui dit-il en soupirant, je suis allée voir cette fille pour l'éviter.

_ Oh ? Vraiment ? Mais qui c'est ?! s'étonna son ami. Une fille qui tu as évité en allant voir cette autre fille… donc une fille qui est venue vers nous à ce moment-là… Raaaah ! 'y a trop de filles ! »

L'albinos le laissa se débattre avec ses rares neurones et en profita pour souffler un instant. Il faut souffrir pour être beau – ou aimé dans le cas présent – mais bon sang, il ne pensait pas souffrir autant ! Au moment où il réfléchissait sur la meilleure façon de tourner sa phrase pour annoncer sa désertion à Black Star sans le vexer, ou même en lui envoyant des fleurs si possible, ce dernier mit fin à son combat interne et se tourna vers lui, le pouce levé et l'air triomphant.

« Dans tous les cas, tu as bien fait de suivre mes conseils ! Elle doit sûrement ne penser qu'à toi en ce moment !

Étant donné l'heure, elle devait plutôt être en train de penser que Stein était vraiment fou et tenter de l'empêcher de disséquer le dernier dodo encore vivant. Mais bon, passons.

_ Maintenant, il est temps de passer à l'étape trois de mon génialissime plan ! »

Mince, trop tard pour laisser tomber.

_Lorsque tu es toi-même,_

Soul regarda avec angoisse la foule à ses pieds. Il était haut, quand même. Et il y avait tellement de monde… Non, non, il ne pourrait jamais le faire. Il se retourna vers son ami et tenta de lui expliquer, la voix tremblante et le regard exorbité. Il avait beau être un mec cool, il restait un mec normal.

« Euh, Black Star, je suis pas sûr de… je sais pas si… enfin, tu vois…

_ Tu te dégonfles ? »

Le regard de l'assassin était dur. Il avait cet air sérieux qu'il ne prenait que rarement, durant des combats où ses convictions étaient en jeu. Ses cheveux bleus agités par la brise qui soufflait à cette altitude, les bras croisés sur son torse, il fixa la faux démoniaque avec toute l'intensité qu'il disposait. L'albinos déglutit difficilement. Bordel, il était carrément cool. Et s'il voulait l'être aussi, il allait devoir affronter des épreuves, il le savait en lui demandant conseil et pensait s'y être préparé. Mais celle-ci semblait si… infaisable. Black Star l'avait fait pourtant. Alors pourquoi pas lui ? Soul prit à son tour un air déterminé et, après un ultime hochement de tête à l'adresse du meister, se détourna et avança vers sa destinée.

« YAHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! »

Maka sursauta, comme la plupart des personnes présentes devant le bâtiment de Shibusen et leva les yeux vers son toit. Encore un coup de Black Star, elle l'aurait parié. Aussi s'étouffa-t-elle avec sa salive quand elle reconnut la tignasse blanche de son coéquipier à une vingtaine de mètres au-dessus du sol. Il avait été bizarre toute la journée mais, là, ça dépassait même le stade de l'étrangeté. Ça y est, Soul était devenu fou.

« JE SUIS LE GRAND SOUL EATER, VOUS AVEZ INTÉRET A VOUS EN SOUVENIR ! JE SUIS LA PERSONNE LA PLUS COOL DE TOUT LE BAHUT ! MEME DIEU N'EST PAS AUSSI COOL QUE MOI ! J'AI ATTEIND LE RANG DEATH SCYTHE EN N'ÉTANT QU'UNE ETOILE, CE QUE PERSONNE N'AVAIT RÉUSSI AVANT MOI !

… Black Star. Ça puait le Black Star. Cette réplique sur Dieu, c'était lui tout craché. Mais pourquoi est-ce que Soul irait recopier l'assassin ? Ça n'avait aucun sens ! Maka fronça les sourcils quand arriva le passage sur la Death Scythe. Et elle, alors ? Elle n'avait pas joué un rôle, peut-être, dans la collecte des 99 âmes requises en plus de celle de sorcière ?! Non mais quel toupet ! Monsieur se croyait soudain surpuissant ? Le mec le plus cool de Shibusen, hein ? Mais dans ses rêves ! Elle allait vite le faire redescendre sur Terre, cet espèce de crétin décoloré ! Sa main se referma rageusement sur la reliure de son Encyclopédie Universelle. Oublié Black Star et son influence, la jeune fille ne pensait plus qu'à Soul, ses propos, et sa tête encroutée de sang. Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir.

_ MAIS NE SOYEZ PAS JALOUX ! CE N'EST PAS DE VOTRE FAUTE SI JE VOUS SURPASSE TOUS, NI MEME DE LA MIENNE ! LA NATURE M'A JUSTE GATÉ EN OUBLIANT DE VOUS FAIRE ÉGALEMENT PROFITER DE SES BIEN-FAITS !

Elle avait honte, mais elle avait honte. Et elle était en colère aussi, mais elle était en colère. C'est à ce moment qu'arriva Tsubaki, la rejoignant en courant. La rumeur de Soul faisant un speech sur le toit de l'école avait vite fait le tour de tous les élèves et presque toute la population de Shibusen était là pour assister à l'évènement. Voir Black Star crier qu'il va devenir un Dieu est une chose, voir la faux expliquer qu'elle était plus cool que toutes les personnes présentes en était une autre. Surtout que le premier était habituel, le deuxième beaucoup moins. Le sabre maudit ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais le teint cramoisie de son amie l'a découragea rapidement. Elle allait exploser. Elle risquait l'explosion à tout instant. L'arme leva alors un regard inquiet vers Soul et aperçu une mèche de cheveux bleus derrière lui. C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait. Mais l'albinos devrait faire plus attention et se méfier des conseils avisés de Black Star. Un nouveau coup d'œil à Maka lui fit davantage froncer les sourcils. Toute cette histoire risquait de se terminer dans le sang.

_ SUR CETTE TERRE, PERSONNE NE ME SURPASSE ! VOUS VERREZ, JE SERAI BIENTÔT AURÉOLÉ DE GLOIRE ! »

Littéralement épuisé et vidé de ses forces, Soul regarda une dernière fois la foule qui l'observait avec curiosité. Quelques applaudissements s'élevèrent çà et là, un ou deux bravos, beaucoup de rires et plus encore de gens qui partirent sans rien faire. Comme s'il y avait inscrit « No comment » sur leur front, choqués et déboussolés par le spectacle auquel ils venaient d'assister. Et là, entre Tsubaki et Kid qui venaient de les rejoindre, Maka. Point rouge dans une immensité de gens livides de stupeur. Son petit discours made in Black Star semblait lui avoir fait de l'effet. Et si… et si ses conseils n'étaient si stupides que ça ? Et si ça avait réellement marché ? Un fol espoir au cœur, l'arme se redressa de toute sa hauteur et fit un départ aussi cool que possible. Son ami lui adressa un grand sourire et se jeta sur lui pour lui compresser la nuque au creux de son coude, dans une étreinte virile et suffocante.

« Bravo ! Bravo ! Quel discours ! Quel maintient ! On voit que tu as eu le grand Black Star comme professeur ! Cette nana doit être folle de toi, maintenant ! »

Un sourire tordu étira les lèvres de Soul. Ouais, il l'espérait. Aussi bête que cela puisse paraitre, il l'espérait. Ils descendirent par l'escalier – normalement interdit aux élèves – vu que Soul ne pouvait sauter directement jusqu'au sol comme son ami meister, et rejoignirent le reste de la bande qui les attendaient dans la cour. Tous les dévisagèrent bizarrement, ne sachant trop s'il valait mieux en rire qu'en pleurer. Mais nulle trace de Maka parmi eux. Devant son regard désemparé, c'est Tsubaki qui lui indiqua la fontaine du doigt avec un gentil sourire. Elle était là-bas, contemplative devant le jet d'eau qui en sortait. La démarche fière, il partit la rejoindre à grandes enjambées comme le lui avait enseigné l'assassin. Il sentait la totalité des regards fixés sur lui et sa compagne. Eux aussi se demandaient-ils si elle allait lui tomber dans les bras ? Un rire crétin s'échappa malgré lui de sa gorge et il arriva derrière sa meister. Soudain, il perdit tout courage et son air bravache avec. La peur lui tordit les entrailles tandis qu'il revivait tout ce qu'il avait fait avant d'arriver là, derrière elle.

« … Maka ?

Elle se retourna doucement vers lui, une drôle de lueur dans le regard. Son cœur loupa un battement quand il la reconnue. Elle n'allait tout de même pas…?

_Elles te disent oui et elles…_

_ MAKA CHOP.

_ Ouaiiiiille ! Mais t'es complètement cinglée !

_ Moi ? C'est moi la cinglée, ici ?! Mais c'est toi le taré mon pauvre ! C'est pas moi qui suis allée beugler devant toute l'école que j'étais la personne la plus cool du monde !

_ Quoi ? Ma cool-attitude te dérange ?! Ça te pose un problème que ton partenaire soit cool ? Désolé si le fait s'avoir une Death Scythe comme arme à tes côtés te dérange !

_ Cool ?! Mais tu te fiches de moi ? C'est le fait que mon partenaire ait un soudain délire égocentrique et qu'il le crie sur les toits qui me dérange ! Et pour la Death Scythe, excuse-moi, mais tu ne l'es pas devenu tout seul ! Je pense y avoir aussi un peu participé tout de même !

_ Mais…! Mais… ça t'a pas plu ?

La jeune fille se calma devant l'air piteux de son adversaire, il avait vraiment l'air déçu. Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Ils étaient en train de s'engueuler, c'était pas le moment de prendre sa tête de chien battu, il savait très bien qu'elle résistait pas…

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne m'a pas plu ? lui demanda-t-elle, radoucie.

_ Ben, tout ça, répondit-il, évasif. Je veux dire, t'as pas vu ? Je suis devenu super-cool, non ? J'me tenais droit, et tout.

_ Oh, eh bien…

Maka détourna brusquement le regard, les joues rougies. Soul haussa un sourcil, un peu dépassé par les évènements. Un coup elle crie, un coup elle devient toute rouge. Il ne savait plus quoi penser !

_ C'est vrai… que tu étais cool, finit-elle par admettre du bout des lèvres.

Oh mon Dieu ! Oh Shinigami-sama ! Oh Black Star ! Oh miracle !

_ Mais, reprit-elle plus sérieusement, ça ne m'a pas vraiment plu, non.

_ Hein ? Mais je croyais que…

_ Regardes, tu n'es plus droit, tu as les mains dans les poches.

Soul réalisa qu'elle avait raison. Pris comme il l'était par leur discussion il avait laissé tomber tous les artifices mis en place par Black Star. Car, oui, ce n'était que des artifices, des effets spéciaux, ce n'était pas vraiment lui.

_ Moi, je ne veux pas d'un Soul qui se prend pour un Dieu, j'ai déjà Black Star pour ça. Ce qui me plait, c'est quand tu es toi, tu comprends ?

Il la fixa un moment, un peu incrédule, puis, n'y tenant plus, parti dans un rire sec et sincère, son rire naturel qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui tonitruant que voulait lui apprendre son ami.

_ Ouais, je crois, répondit Soul. Je n'ai besoin de rien pour être cool, c'est ça ? Je le suis au naturel !

_ Mais quel baka ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui assénant un coup de poing dans l'épaule. »

Mais le cœur n'y était pas et elle le rejoignit rapidement dans son rire. Il lui fit un sourire tout en pointes et elle lui tira la langue en réponse.

« Bon, on rentre ?

_ Ouais.

_ J'vais chercher la moto, bouge pas.

_ Je t'attends. »

Maka l'aimait comme il était. Cette idée lui réchauffait le cœur et lui tournait la tête. Ce n'était peut-être pas l'amour comme lui l'entendait, mais c'était tout de même de l'amour et cela lui suffisait.

_Crois-moi le naturel c'est ça qui leurs plait._

Tsubaki se tenait immobile aux côtés de son manieur qui fixait le dos de Soul d'un air pensif.

« J'y comprends vraiment rien, lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment.

_ À quoi ?

_ Soul. Je lui ai donné plein de super-conseil-divins, qui marchent trop bien. Et lui, il parle à Maka, et il les laisse tomber. Il veut plus séduire la fille qu'il aime, ou quoi ?

_ Peut-être qu'il n'a pas besoin de tes conseils pour ? suggéra doucement sa compagne.

Il leva vers elle un regard interrogateur.

_ Hein ?

_ Peut-être qu'être lui-même suffit. Être naturel.

_ Mais ça marche avec moi ! Pourquoi pas avec lui ?

Elle étouffa un rire qui fit froncer les sourcils à son meister.

_ Quoi, pourquoi tu rigoles ? Qu'est-ce que ça a de drôle ?

_ Mais, Black Star, si ça marche, c'est que c'est naturel chez toi ! C'est ta façon d'être toi-même et c'est pour ça que le charme agit.

L'assassin la fixa un instant, puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit et sa bouche forma un « o » parfait sous le coup de compréhension. Il frappa le creux de sa main de son poing et s'exclama :

_ Mais bien sûr ! Tsubaki, tu es une génie ! Tu es bien digne d'être mon arme !

_ Héhé, merci, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire amusé.

_ Heureusement que tu ne veux pas devenir une Déesse, toi aussi ! Sinon j'aurais du souci à me faire !

Et il partit dans ce grand rire qui était le sien, tonitruant et majestueux, tellement lui.

_ … il y a d'autres façons de devenir une déesse, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

_ Quoi, qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

_ Rien ! Et si on y allait ?

_ Ouais, en route vers la gloire ! »

Il s'éloigna d'un pas énergique vers leur petit appartement, Tsubaki riant tendrement derrière lui.

* * *

Bonjour/bonsoir !

Et voilà une autre songfic, plus courte et également beaucoup moins sérieuse que la précédente. Après tout, rien ne vaut la diversité ! En espérant que ce ton léger vous aura plu et que vous serez au rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre ~

Au passage, merci pour cette review, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir son texte apprécié 3

Sur ce, à bientôt !

* * *

Crédits : Cette larve de Soul, ce crétin de Black Star et tous leurs amis appartiennent bien sûr à Atsushi Ohkubo.


	3. Bitch

27.** Bitch**, de **Rinôçérôse** - _Kim et Jacqueline_ : Kim ne pense qu'à l'argent et Jacqueline, elle, ne pense qu'à Kim.

/!\ Lime

* * *

_Bitch_

Jacqueline regardait par l'entrebâillement de sa porte. Aussi silencieuse et immobile que si elle avait été de pierre et non de chair, elle observait la scène qui se déroulait sous son œil terne. Il était près de deux heures du matin, Kim venait de rentrer de sa soirée avec son riche petit ami du moment. Elle était encore avec lui d'ailleurs, dans l'entrée, chacun d'un côté du pas de la porte. Elle ne pouvait pas écouter ce qu'ils disaient, seulement entendre le son de leurs voix et du rire de Kim. Elle riait beaucoup, bien que discrètement, comme pour ne pas déranger. À chaque nouvel éclat elle ramenait sa main devant sa bouche, cachant joliment son sourire tout en jetant un regard enjôleur de sous ses cils blonds. L'arme ne pouvait pas le voir, comme sa manieuse lui tournait le dos, mais elle connaissait tellement cette mimique qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir qu'elle la faisait. Il lui suffisait d'étudier la courbure de son dos, ses épaules qui remontaient en riant, ses fossettes qui creusaient son unique joue visible, les plis au coin de son œil. L'homme – puisqu'il s'agissait bien d'un homme, largement plus âgé qu'elle – était totalement sous le charme. Elle le voyait parfaitement, lui. Bien face à elle, éclairé par la lumière vive des néons du couloir, les fossettes aux joues à chaque mot affectueux de la sorcière. Le monstre se mis à gronder dans le ventre de Jacqueline. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça, elle s'y était habituée. Il grondait et ses doigts serraient plus fort la poignée de sa chambre. Son visage, lui, restait de marbre et c'est presque sans ciller qu'elle regardait. Après de nombreuses minutes, la discussion se ralentit, avant de se stopper totalement. Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens, planant jusqu'à l'observatrice à travers l'espace désert de l'appartement endormi. Le garçon allait se retirer, rentrer chez lui. Il avait déjà tourné les talons, après un ultime signe de tête, quand Kim lui attrapa le bras. Le monstre rugit, muet pour tout autre qu'elle, quand la sorcière se pencha pour déposer un chaste baiser sur la joue de l'inconnu. Lumineux de bonheur, il lui dit une dernière fois au revoir. Jacqueline referma sa porte sans un bruit. Le pommeau avait fondu entre ses doigts.

_Up to this night, I was waiting for you_  
_And you know that I don't like what you do, do, do_  
_I feel like a statue, stuke, nude, rock_

Elle n'allait pas tarder. Elle faisait toujours ça quand elle rentrait, ce petit numéro d'exhibition ostentatoire qu'elle se plaisait tant à accomplir, presque un rituel, sans même se douter d'à quel point en souffrait son arme. Du moins, cette dernière espérait qu'elle ne s'en doutait pas, sinon cela voudrait dire que c'était par cruauté qu'elle venait la voir chaque soir. Et celui-ci n'allait pas faire exception. Malgré l'heure tardive, deux coups nets tonnèrent à sa porte. Assise, roide, au bout de son lit dans la lumière tamisée de sa chambre, Jacqueline ne leva même pas les yeux pour lui intimer d'entrer. Kim n'attendait jamais l'autorisation pour le faire.

« Jacky, devine quoi, devine quoi !

Comme toujours, elle rayonnait. Ses cheveux roses, courts, volaient à chacun de ses mouvements et le clair de ses yeux pétillait de satisfaction. Comme à chaque fois, l'arme étira ses lèvres en un sourire malicieux et interrogateur, chassant comme elle le pouvait sa tristesse de son regard.

_ Je sais pas, mais tu vas bientôt me le dire je sens.

_ Marvin m'a offert une montre ! Regarde, elle est superbe ! »

Et effectivement, superbe elle l'était. En argent, elle rutilait sous la lumière chiche de sa lampe de chevet comme si c'était sous les rayons de la pleine lune qu'elle baignait. Elle avait dû coûter une fortune. À n'en pas douter, c'était cette idée qui plaisait à Kim bien plus que l'élégance du bijou en lui-même. Des bijoux elle n'en portait pas. Mais ça _Marvin_ semblait l'ignorer, contrairement à elle, sa partenaire. Elle qui savait tout de la sorcière qui lui servait de meister. Elle qui savait qu'elle allait venir dans sa chambre, qu'importe l'heure, pour lui exposer le dernier butin richissime qu'elle avait réussi à extorquer à un amoureux fortuné. Elle qui savait que ce dit butin allait terminer dans la boite, au fond de son tiroir à chaussettes, et ne plus jamais en ressortir sauf en cas de besoin d'argent. Elle qui savait que, en chaque homme, c'était un portefeuille que Kim voyait. Qu'en chaque femme, c'était le sac à main qu'elle soupesait du regard. Elle, sur qui son amie pouvait compter à n'importe quel moment. Elle qui avait fui avec elle quand son identité de sorcière avait été découverte et qu'elles avaient cru Shibusen devenu un lieu hostile. Elle aurait pu rester, mais elle était partie avec elle. Parce que si elle restait là, tranquillement, qui aurait veillé sur sa manieuse ? Qui aurait écouté ses théories farfelues et ses études de la bourse ? Qui lui aurait tenu la main quand elle faisait semblant d'être brave alors qu'elle tremblait de peur ? Qui aurait séché ses larmes quand elle avait cru perdre ce qui avait été sa maison ? Qui aurait porté ce mignon petit uniforme, accordé au sien ? Qui aurait silencieusement foudroyé du regard l'homme qui était en train de gagner son cœur ? Jacqueline savait tout de Kim. Qu'elle portait ses collants jusqu'à les avoir totalement filés, pour ne pas les gaspiller. Qu'elle ne cuisinait jamais parce qu'elle était parfaitement nulle. Qu'elle riait fort devant les émissions de télé-réalité. Que son shampoing sentait la vanille. Que son gloss était goût framboise. Et que elle, son arme, aurait adoré le goûter. Kim était absolument tout pour Jacqueline, mais elle n'existait pas pour sa manieuse.

« … et son tic-tac est si mélodieux, écoute ça ! Rien qu'au son je pourrais reconnaître entre mille une montre de cette qualité, c'est juste le jour et la nuit ! En plus elle est waterproof, donc si jamais j'étais assez folle pour la porter et encore plus folle pour la porter dans l'eau, elle résisterait ! Est-ce que ce n'est pas la preuve d'un horloger d'exception ? Alala, Jacky, je suis si heureuse ! »

La jeune femme souriait en silence, comme toujours. Voir la sorcière si ravie la comblait. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. La jalousie avait beau la consumer jour après jour et sa seule envie avait beau être d'écraser cette maudite montre sous son talon, elle souriait. Elle ne pouvait juste pas faire autrement. Quand Kim était heureuse, Jacqueline était heureuse, aussi simplement que ça. Et peu importait qu'elle meure à petit feu.

_But you whip me and I don't like it when I'm on te ground_  
_Up to this night, you treat me like your pet, your fool_

Il était plus de deux heure trente quand la rose décida de rejoindre sa propre chambre. Elle était encore toute émoustillée par son cadeau et avoir raconté trois ou quatre fois sa soirée à son amie n'avait en rien diminué son excitation. La mort dans l'âme, l'arme avait écouté avec patience à quel point Marvin était formidable, poli, distingué, charmant, drôle, intelligent, riche. Riche. Riche. Riche. Cet adjectif revenait un peu trop souvent dans la discussion à son goût, mais Kim avait toujours été comme ça. En se levant pour partir, elle admira une dernière fois son présent.

« Décidément, qu'elle est belle.

Rêveuse, elle fixa avec tendresse le bracelet à son poignet. Avant de finalement saisir la poignée de porte et s'exclamer, pour elle-même.

_ J'ai vraiment bien fait de le choisir ! »

Le sourire de Jacqueline se crispa sensiblement mais la jeune femme aux cheveux roses ne remarqua rien, quittant la chambre sur une note réjouie. Quand la porte se referma derrière elle, l'arme poussa un long soupir. Que c'était dur de faire semblant. Fatiguée, elle se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit, y fermant les yeux avec soulagement. _J'ai vraiment bien fait de le choisir_. C'était ainsi que Kim fonctionnait, elle s'y était faite à force, mais de temps en temps elle ressentait encore cette gêne. Cette façon qu'elle avait de choisir ses copains en fonction de leur compte en banque plutôt que de ses sentiments la dérangeait. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait jamais agi comme ça, elle. Au contraire, Jacqueline ne marchait qu'à l'instinct, qu'avec son cœur. C'est son cœur qui lui avait dit d'accepter la sorcière comme elle était, avec sa magie et ses sortilèges, pas sa matière grise. Elle n'avait vu en elle aucun profit, aucun avantage, juste une personne qu'elle appréciait. Plus que tout. Une personne pour laquelle elle serait prête à sacrifier sa vie, comme toute bonne arme devrait le faire. Elle avait senti que pour elle elle serait prête à tout risquer, tout donner et c'est pourquoi leur partenariat marchait si bien. Si elles avaient eu le moindre doute l'une envers l'autre, jamais elles n'auraient pu atteindre leur niveau actuel. Depuis le premier jour, la brune avait toujours été d'un soutien indéfectible pour sa manieuse. Elle la suivait comme son ombre, se pliait à ses caprices avec tendresse, la laissait choisir quand une décision importante s'amenait devant elles. Comme quand la voiture d'Arachnophobia leur avait ouvert ses portes, là-bas, dans la forêt. Jacqueline plia un bras et le ramena sur son visage ; elle ne voulait plus penser à ça. Elle ne voulait plus penser à ce qui s'était déroulé entre les murs de ce château monstrueux. Avec quelle incompétence elle avait défendu Kim, avec quelle facilité Mosquito l'avait plaquée au sol. D'une seule main et malgré les flammes ardentes qui s'échappaient de son corps. Plus tard on avait tenté de la rassurer, de lui dire qu'il était trop fort pour elle, trop fort pour n'importe qui. Que personne n'aurait pu faire mieux qu'elle à sa place. Mais Kid, lui, n'avait-il pas réussi ? Ressasser ces souvenirs ne lui faisait que du mal, elle le savait bien, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait échoué. Lamentablement. Et cette erreur la hanterait sans aucun doute jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. A cause d'elle, Kim avait été soumise à cette atrocité de démodulateur d'éthique et qui sait ce qui lui serait arrivée si Ox ne l'avait pas ramenée à la raison. Le monstre se remis à grogner dans son ventre et elle se roula en boule. A lui non plus elle ne devrait pas penser. Ox, qu'elle estimait autant qu'elle haïssait. Il l'avait sauvée. Sa manieuse qu'elle n'avait pu protéger, lui avait réussi à la sauver. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui en voulait pour ça. Pour être meilleur qu'elle. Pour avoir triomphé là où elle avait échoué. Et pour s'attirer, jour après jour, un peu plus les faveurs de Kim. Jacqueline se redressa et éteignit la lumière, se glissant sous ses draps. Penser à tout ça n'allait lui apporter que des cauchemars et des crampes d'estomac, il était temps qu'elle dorme. Une journée chargée l'attendait le lendemain.

_I'm gonna change the rules_

Jacqueline volait au bout de sa chaîne, des flammes brûlantes s'échappant de sa bouche béante. Sur une impulsion de sa manieuse, elle partit s'abattre sur une joue ennemie, explosant en un brasier ravageur. C'était presque trop facile, mais il était hors de question de relâcher son attention ; dans un véritable combat, une seconde d'inattention et l'on est mort. L'adversaire fonça soudainement sur elles, hurlant comme le débutant qu'il était, sa hache levée haut au-dessus de sa tête. Kim projeta la lampe directement vers son estomac, propulsant meister et arme au loin. Se redressant, elle jaugea l'état du perdant. Ça avait beau être un simple combat d'entrainement entre étudiants, elles n'y étaient pas allées de mainmorte, comme toujours. Finalement l'autre se redressa, râlant sur l'état lamentable de ses fesses après une telle chute, et les deux jeunes filles purent souffler et savourer leur victoire écrasante. Jacqueline venait de reprendre son apparence humaine et se désaltérait en riant avec sa compagne quand une voix vint les déranger.

« Vraiment, ces types n'étaient pas de taille, c'est presque humiliant pour vous de gagner si facilement. Un duel à votre hauteur, ça vous tente ?

La nuque de la brune se raidit instantanément. Se retournant lentement, elle contempla Ox et Harvar qui se tenaient juste devant elle. Il était hors de question qu'elle perde face à eux. Un froncement de sourcil décidé lui plissa le front.

_ Avec plaisir ! répondit Kim. Mais si on gagne, vous nous devez 100 dollars chacun.

_ Q-quoi ? Mais je n'ai pas une telle somme !

_ Alors vous avez qu'à nous vaincre, conclu l'arme en se changeant en lampe entre les mains de sa manieuse. »

Les duellistes se sourirent d'un air bravache et Harvar se changea à son tour. Le match pouvait commencer.

_Bitch_  
_Oh oh oh my bitch_

Ox fonça aussitôt sur elles, lance en avant, mais Kim l'évita facilement d'un pas sur le côté en lui revoyant la bouche ardente de Jacqueline dans la figure. Le manieur para l'attaque grâce à Harvar et les deux équipes prirent de la distance, observant l'autre d'un regard d'acier. Il n'était plus question d'amitié désormais, seul le dénouement comptait. Autour d'eux une foule curieuse avait commencé à s'amonceler, avant tout constituée de premières années et de meisters et armes une étoile ; après tout, on ne voyait pas un combat entre Spartoi tous les jours. Ils furent néanmoins rapidement contraints de s'éloigner de l'affrontement, quelques imprudents du premier rang s'étant fait accidentellement griller par les éclairs de Ox.

Au centre de la pièce, les adversaires virevoltaient aussi bien sur terre que dans les airs, les deux filles se faisant maitresses de la partie aérienne de l'arène. De-là elles harcelaient les deux hommes d'attaques furtives, s'envolant hors de portée dès que ça devenait un peu trop dangereux. La partie semblait bien se dérouler pour elles et, pourtant, Jacqueline restait sur sa faim. Elle aura voulu les écraser comme elles avaient écrasé leurs précédents adversaires. Elle aurait voulu qu'ils voient à quel point elles étaient puissantes. Elle aurait voulu que Ox réalise sa force. Ses pensées bouillonnaient en elle, alimentées par la rage de vaincre et la culpabilité d'avoir été plus faible que lui dans un moment d'une importance capitale. La lampe cracha une volée de flammes plus brûlantes les unes que les autres, emportée dans son élan et sans plus écouter les instructions de sa manieuse. Vaincre, vaincre, vaincre à tous prix. Lui prouver, à lui, qu'elle était assez forte pour protéger Kim. Et, par-dessus tout, se le prouver à elle-même. Sa conviction renforcée et son esprit totalement aveuglé par cette dernière, Jacqueline redoubla de fureur dans ses attaques, ce qui se traduisit rapidement par une chaleur de plus en plus élevée de la pièce, presque suffocante.

« Jacky qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

Mais elle n'entendait pas, elle n'entendait plus. L'image de Ox était gravée au fond de ses pupilles et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance désormais, rien d'autre si ce n'était sa défaite imminente.

« Jacky arrête ! »

Elle allait l'exploser et Kim comprendrait, alors, qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne d'autre qu'elle. Elle réaliserait que son arme était l'unique personne de confiance, la seule sur laquelle elle pouvait compter dans toutes les situations. Après tout, n'était-elle pas au courant depuis le début de sa nature de sorcière ? Ne l'avait-elle pas suivie et protégée malgré tout ? Oui, Jacqueline l'avait protégée en toutes circonstances, jusqu'à ce fameux jour où elle avait failli. Mais elle allait réparer cette erreur, en battant celui qui l'avait surpassée.

« Arrête ! »

Jacqueline tomba soudain parterre, sans comprendre. Pourquoi était-elle sur le sol et pas entre les mains de sa manieuse ? Kim… Kim l'avait lâchée ? Reprenant brusquement ses esprits, ce qu'elle vit l'horrifia plus que tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir auparavant. Kim était assise, prostrée et grimaçante, serrant ses mains dans son giron. Elle réalisa brusquement ; son corps et sa chaîne sur toute la longueur étaient chauffés à rouge. Consumée par la soif de reconnaissance, elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle chauffait toujours et encore et elle avait fini par brûler la sorcière malgré ses gants de protection. Elle avait blessé Kim. Dans un sursaut d'angoisse, Jacqueline repris forme humaine et se précipita vers elle.

« Kim ! Oh mon dieu Kim, je suis affreusement désolée ! J-je, je ne faisais pas attention, je n'ai pas réalisé que je… Est-ce que ça va ? Ça te fait très mal ? Je suis tellement, tellement désolée, je n'ai absolument aucune excuse, je… Tu es sûre que ça va ? Attends, fais-moi voi-

_ Ne me touche pas !

L'arme s'immobilisa sur le choc, comme si elle venait de prendre un poing dans le ventre. Douloureux, c'était douloureux. Kim redressa la tête, la foudroyant de son regard vert bordé de larmes. L'eau au coin de ses yeux fut comme un autre uppercut dans l'estomac de Jacqueline.

_ Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écouté ?! On est une équipe Jacky, on peut rien faire si tu te la joues solo !

_ Je… Je voulais pas, je… »

Les mots s'étouffaient dans sa gorge. Elle voulait protéger Kim ? Mais la protéger de quoi bordel ?! C'était elle-même le danger ! Comment pouvait-elle prendre soin d'elle quand elle ne faisait que la faire souffrir ? Jacqueline se leva d'un bond, étouffant ses sanglots rageurs en serrant les dents aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle se détourna pour fuir quand Ox lui bloqua la route, posant une main qu'il voulait réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Jacky, Kim est juste un peu sous le choc, ça va passer. Je vais aller lui parler, tu vas voir, tout va s'arranger.

Ce fut la goutte de trop. Changeant inconsciemment son bras en lampe, elle repoussa le manieur d'un mouvement plein de rage, le brûlant sévèrement au passage et provoquant la métamorphose immédiate de Harvar en arme. Mais elle n'en avait rien à faire.

_ Dégage toi ! Tu ne comprends pas que tout est de ta faute ?! Si tu ne l'avais pas sauvée… Si tu n'avais pas réussi… Si je n'étais pas… »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, les larmes menaçant de perler sur ses joues à chaque nouvelle syllabe prononcée. Plus culpabilisante que jamais, Jacqueline s'enfuit vers les vestiaires, sans même entendre les menaces de Harvar ou les appels désespérés de Kim.

_Up to this night, I was waiting for you_  
_And you know that I don't like what you do_  
_I feel like a statue, stuke, nude, rock_

Quand la porte d'entrée claqua, la lampe démoniaque était assise sur le canapé du salon, les genoux serrés contre sa poitrine. Elle attendait Kim. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de courir plus tôt, mais quand la douleur et la colère étaient retombées elle avait réalisé son erreur. Partir en courant avait sans aucun doute fait qu'aggraver les choses. Maintenant il fallait qu'elle s'excuse, à nouveau, auprès de sa manieuse. Même si le dialogue allait sans doute être difficile. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses s'avança dans la pièce que la fin d'après-midi plongeait dans la pénombre sans prononcer un mot. Elle lâcha son sac de cours et Jacqueline sursauta dans il rencontra le sol, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir visée par ce bruit agressif. Toujours sans un mot, Kim vint se planter devant elle, les bras le long du corps. A cause de ses yeux baissés l'arme ne pouvait voir son regard, mais elle supposa qu'il devait être loin d'être tendre. Le silence devenait pesant.

« … Ca va tes mains ?

_ Oui, je me suis guérie.

_ Tant mieux… »

Que c'était dur. Parler normalement après une scène pareille relevait presque de l'impossible, elle le réalisait maintenant. Finalement, peut être que fuir était la meilleure solution, elle envisagea même assez sérieusement de battre en retraite jusque dans sa chambre et y rester à jamais. Tout sauf croiser son regard. Elle était tellement honteuse, elle ne l'aurait pas supporté. Mais, pourtant, elle ne bougea pas. Quelque part au fond d'elle, il restait une flammèche de fierté, un soupçon d'honneur. Depuis quand était-elle devenue si lâche ? Depuis quand sa confiance en elle-même était-elle aussi basse ? Ça elle ne le savait que trop bien. Se mordant la lèvre, elle se força à ne pas y penser. Il fallait qu'elle arrête tout ça, qu'elle arrête de vivre sans arrêt dans le passé à toujours se remémorer encore et encore la même faute qu'elle avait commise. Il était temps d'aller de l'avant.

« Kim, je…

Jacqueline laissa tomber son front sur ses genoux, les épaules tremblantes.

_ Je suis désolée… »

_Désolée de t'avoir fait mal, désolée de ne pas t'avoir écoutée, désolée d'être partie en courant, désolée de ne pas t'avoir protégée, désolée de n'être qu'une incompétente, désolée de ne pas réussir à égaler Ox, désolée de ne pas te mériter, désolée d'être aussi lunatique, désolée de déborder de sentiments comme ça, désolée d'être aussi pathétique, désolée d'être un poids, désolée de t'imposer tout ça, désolée d'être désolée, désolée de... _Deux mains fraiches venaient de se poser sur les siennes.

« Ce n'est rien, je suis désolée aussi, je n'aurais pas dû réagir de façon aussi brusque… Je peux me guérir à volonté après tout, alors qu'est-ce qu'une petite brulure de rien du tout ? »

Elle essayait de plaisanter, mais ça tombait à plat. Pourtant, Jacqueline lui était reconnaissante d'avoir au moins essayé. Elle emmêla ses doigts froids avec les siens, les serrant de toutes ses forces. Dire qu'elle les avait brûlés, meurtris. Ces doigts tout blancs qu'elle aimait tant étaient devenus rouges et plein de cloques par sa faute. Pourquoi Kim s'excusait-elle, c'était la lampe le monstre dans l'histoire, elle ne méritait pas de telles excuses…

« Jacky, regarde-moi.

Non, elle ne voulait pas. Elle refusait. Elle redoutait ce qu'elle allait voir si elle la regardait, elle redoutait sa colère et sa déception. Mais comment résister après ce qu'elle lui avait fait ? Elle lui devait bien ça. Lentement, Jacqueline releva la tête, exposant ses yeux rouges et coupables à ceux de sa manieuse. A sa grande surprise, c'est l'inquiétude qui dominait dans le regard de la sorcière, l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension. Accroupie à sa hauteur, Kim la fixait avec toute la douceur du monde.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Jacky ? Tu es bizarre ces derniers temps, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

L'arme se mis à fixer le sol, le tissu du canapé, le mur derrière sa manieuse, la table basse, ses pieds, leurs mains, tout sauf son visage attentif. Ne comprenait-elle pas que c'était cruel de lui poser cette question ? Qu'elle allait l'obliger à se mettre à nu, lui montrer ses faiblesses ? Mais, après tout, pourquoi pas. C'était Kim, la personne à laquelle elle tenait plus que tout, la femme qu'elle aimait. Elle n'avait rien à lui cacher, même si ça voulait dire se remettre toute entière entre ses mains.

_ C'est juste que…

Comment lui dire, comment trouver les mots qui sonnent justes. Jacqueline s'humecta les lèvres.

_ Depuis l'incident à Arachnophobia, j'ai l'impression d'être incapable de te protéger…

_ Quoi ? Mais ça date d'il y a des années !

Oui, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis cet épisode, mais l'arme était comme coincée dans le passé et elle y resterait tant qu'elle n'aurait pas réussi à retrouver sa confiance en elle.

_ Peut-être mais je n'ai jamais oublié… Ce jour-là je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger Kim ! J'ai failli en tant qu'arme et en tant… qu'amie. Si j'avais tenu mon rôle, si j'avais empêché Mosquito de t'attraper, tu…

_ Jacky, tu t'en veux encore pour ça ? Tu n'y pouvais rien, il était trop fort pour nous, tu le sais bien…

_ Je le sais ! Mais, même après, si j'avais réussi à te faire revenir, à te faire reprendre tes esprits…

_ Et comment aurais-tu fait ? Nous étions toutes les deux passées au démodulateur d'éthique, nous ne pouvions pa-

_ Ox a bien réussi lui !

La rancœur contenue dans sa voix l'effraya presque. Elle avait parlé ton fort, trop vite. En face d'elle, le regard de Kim se fit plus dur.

_ … alors c'est pour ça ? demanda-t-elle. C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas supporter Ox ?

_ Non, je…

Si seulement ce n'était que pour ça. La vérité c'est que toute cette jalousie sur ses compétences de manieur n'était qu'une excuse, une excuse pour masquer la véritable raison de sa colère. Si elle le détestait à ce point, c'était parce que Ox plaisait à Kim. La plus vieille chanson du monde, elle détestait l'homme qu'aimait la femme qu'elle aimait. Une jalousie pure et simple, aussi tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir. Mais comment lui avouer ça ? Autant ne rien dire.

_ C'est juste que je suis tellement faible Kim… Je suis incapable de te protéger, je ne te sers à rien !

Malade de chagrin, Jacqueline renfonça son visage entre ses genoux, attendant simplement que les larmes retournent là d'où elles venaient. Un contact inattendu lui coupa le souffle. Sa meister était en train de la serrer dans ses bras.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu es bien plus qu'utile : tu es importante à mes yeux. C'est quoi ce vilain complexe d'infériorité que tu me couves depuis toutes ces années, franchement. Jacqueline, tu devrais savoir combien tu comptes pour moi, est-ce que ce n'est pas sur toi que je me repose depuis toujours ?

Si, mais elle avait échoué… Elle l'avait même blessée pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui… Renonçant à réfléchir, la lampe démoniaque se redressa et serra sa manieuse contre elle, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Trouver des raisons de culpabiliser devenait dur dans son étreinte, surtout qu'elle lui disait des choses si gentilles… Mais elle savait, intérieurement, qu'elle ne pourrait sans doute jamais se pardonner. Seulement il était temps d'arrêter d'y penser, de lâcher le passé pour se concentrer sur le présent. L'odeur de Kim lui emplissait les narines, la douceur de sa peau lui brûlait la joue, sa main lui caressant doucement le dos calmait lentement mais sûrement ses sanglots étouffés. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais retenir ses larmes lui demandait toutes ses forces. Au bout d'un long moment qui sembla bien trop court à la brune, la sorcière s'éloigna d'elle. En souriant, Kim lui pris son visage entre ses mains.

« Alala, regarde-toi. Une grande et belle jeune femme qui vient pleurer sur sa manieuse parce qu'elle culpabilise. Que diraient les autres s'ils savaient ça !

_ Ne leur dit rien !

Mon dieu, si Black Star l'apprenait elle pouvait aussi bien faire ses bagages de suite et partir s'exiler sans attendre. Il était bien capable de se foutre de sa gueule jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

_ Je rigole, je rigole !

_ Mouais, c'est pas sympa de te moquer comme ça… à tous les coups tu vas me demander de payer pour ton silence, tu en serais bien capable.

_ Oh, c'est une bonne idée ! Surtout que j'ai perdu 200 dollars par ta faute, maintenant que j'y pense.

_ Quoi ? Non, ça compte pas, je… !

Devant la moue hilare de sa meister, Jacqueline finit par comprendre qu'elle se moquait encore d'elle. Boudeuse et aussi gênée qu'une gamine, elle baissa les yeux sur la portion de canapé qui les séparait.

_ T'es méchante…

_ Là, là, c'est fini.

Et pour conclure Kim lui déposa un baiser sur chaque joue. Rouge de se faire traiter comme une enfant, Jacky pris un air boudeur et pinça les lèvres.

_ Non mais arrête… ! C'est juste que… je tiens beaucoup à toi, tu comprends… ? Alors, te perdre serait…

Un frisson d'horreur lui parcourut l'échine pendant qu'elle gardait le regard dans le vide, imaginant sans le vouloir ce monde affreux que serait un monde sans Kim. Jusque-là taquine, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses devint sérieuse et à ses yeux fixes l'arme devina sans peine qu'elle pensait à la même chose qu'elle. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'arrivait à s'imaginer à vivre sans l'autre à ses côtés. La sorcière cligna des paupières, revenant à la réalité.

_ Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle releva la tête et plongea un regard indéchiffrable dans les immenses yeux noirs de Jacqueline. Cette dernière sentit son cœur s'emballer devant une telle intensité. Puis, d'un mouvement aussi fluide qu'inattendu, Kim se pencha pour l'embrasser.

_But you whip me and I don't like it when I'm on te ground_  
_Up to this night, you treat me like __your fool_, your pet  


Jacqueline ne comprenait pas. Elle batailla pour garder ses esprits, pour essayer de trouver la réponse à sa question : pourquoi ? Avait-elle raté des signaux, des coups d'œil, des messages codés que lui envoyait Kim pour lui faire part de son attirance ? Peut-être qu'elle était trop obnubilée à camoufler ses sentiments pour réaliser ceux de sa partenaire. Ce serait stupide, vraiment, mais possible. Car c'était plus ou moins la seule solution, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon elle ne serait pas en train de goûter le gloss de sa manieuse. Finalement, après quelques secondes de lutte acharnée, elle se décida à abandonner. Son cerveau avait commencé à se montrer défaillant dès l'instant où ses lèvres avaient rencontré celles de Kim, il était désormais totalement hors de service. Elles étaient chaudes et humides contre sa bouche, c'était comme si tout son corps se réchauffait à leur simple contact. Jacky avança timidement les mains pour lui saisir les hanches mais la sorcière la devança, se pressant contre elle avec emphase et lui entourant le cou de ses bras. Le mouvement avait fait remonter sa jupe d'uniforme et elle sentait sa cuisse contre la sienne. L'arme croisa ses mains dans le creux de ses reins, la serrant comme elle ne l'avait jamais serrée, se délectant de la douceur de sa langue sur la sienne. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui avait pu décider Kim à agir de la sorte, mais elle était follement heureuse qu'elle l'ait fait. Elle aurait aimé de cet instant dure pour toujours. Même si au fond elle se doutait que la situation ne s'éterniserait pas, surtout si la sorcière continuait à frotter sa poitrine contre la sienne comme ça, surtout si ses cuisses continuaient à se coller aux siennes, surtout si son bassin continuait à s'approcher autant du sien. Jacqueline était une femme sachant se tenir, mais il y avait tout de même des limites à la tentation qu'elle pouvait endurer. Quand elles finirent par se détacher l'une de l'autre pour reprendre leur souffle, l'arme attendit avec angoisse que sa manieuse prenne la parole.

« Je vais faire la cuisine. »

Jacky cligna une fois des yeux, deux fois. Ce n'était pas exactement ce à quoi elle s'attendait, mais pourquoi pas. Kim se pencha pour lui déposer un dernier baiser en souriant avant de se lever. La brune la regarda faire sans rien dire, d'un côté déçue que ce soit déjà terminé, d'un autre trop heureuse pour se plaindre de quoique ce soit. Il fallut que la sorcière la tire à bout de bras pour qu'elle réalise enfin que sa main était toujours dans la sienne et qu'elle se fasse de ce fait entrainer dans la cuisine à sa suite. C'est presque sans se détacher d'elle que Kim effectua la prouesse de préparer un plat mangeable – en l'occurrence des pâtes – et c'est sans se lâcher la main qu'elles l'avalèrent. Et c'est aussi sans prononcer un mot.

Jacqueline ne comprenait vraiment pas. Pourquoi Kim avait-elle changé d'attitude d'un coup ? Quel était ce soudain besoin d'affection qu'elle semblait exprimer ? Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si la meister se comportait ainsi par amour ou par jeu. Tout ceci sentait le coup fourré à plein nez, quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était trop rose, trop parfait, trop fusionnel, trop serein, trop soudain, trop silencieux. C'était anormal. Mais plutôt que mettre un frein à cette soirée idyllique, Jacqueline préféra fermer les yeux et ne rien dire. Elle était sans doute trop suspicieuse, trop méfiante – habitude qu'elle avait développée et assimilée malgré elle durant tout ce temps où elles vivaient une double vie – après tout, pourquoi Kim lui ferait une chose pareille ? Elle n'avait aucune raison, c'est donc que ce devait être vrai. Ce devait être ses sentiments qui la faisaient agir ainsi, même si c'était aussi brusque qu'inattendu. Après avoir mis la vaisselle dans l'évier Jacky se dirigea dans sa chambre et c'est sans trop de surprise qu'elle vit sa manieuse l'y rejoindre en chemise de nuit. Elle se blottit contre elle sous les draps et s'endormit presque aussitôt, après un bonne nuit murmuré et un bref baiser. Jacqueline, elle, mit bien plus de temps à trouver le sommeil. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas. Elle ne comprenait pas mais elle avait le corps chaud de Kim alangui dans ses bras, alors à quoi servait de comprendre ? L'essentiel était de savourer. La lampe démoniaque enfonça son nez dans ses cheveux à l'odeur vanillée et ferma les yeux.

_I'm gonna change the rules_

Le lendemain, elle était seule dans son lit quand le réveil sonna. Perplexe, elle tâta un moment le matelas à côté d'elle avant d'enfin réaliser qu'il était vide. Jacqueline s'assit et le contempla un moment, ne sachant comment interpréter cette absence. Après tout, peut-être la sorcière était-elle en train de se doucher ou quelque chose du genre, rien de grave. Ce n'était pas comme si elle s'était enfuie au petit matin après une nuit passionnée, elle s'était juste levée en avance du lit de sa… De sa quoi, d'ailleurs. Petite amie ? Jacky n'en savait trop rien. A bout de questions sans réponse, elle décida que le mieux à faire restait sans doute de se lever à son tour et tirer les choses au clair. La journée lui apporterait surement son lot de solutions à ses problèmes.

Quand Jacqueline entra dans la cuisine c'est pour y trouver Kim occupée à faire du café. Son cœur s'emballa quand elle la vit et elle ne put empêcher un sourire d'éclairer son visage.

« Bonjour. »

Kim lui sourit en réponse mais avec ce je-ne-sais-quoi dans le regard qui alerta aussitôt sa compagne. Quelque chose clochait. Cette façon de plisser légèrement les yeux, de fixer sa tasse, d'à peine étirer ses lèvres. L'arme fit un pas dans sa direction mais sa manieuse partit aussitôt dans le sens opposé, sous couvert de sortir les bols pour le petit-déjeuner. Jacky la regarda faire le cœur serré avant de l'aider à préparer le repas le plus important de la journée.

« Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle en s'installant à table, faisant comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué des derniers évènements.

_ Comme un bébé, et toi ?

_ J'ai eu plus de mal à m'endormir, mais j'ai fini par y arriver. »

Kim hocha pensivement la tête avant de se reconcentrer sur sa lecture de la boite de céréales. Drôle de façon d'agir, surtout qu'elle devait la connaitre par cœur à force de la lire tous les matins. Plus le temps passait et plus le silence s'épaississait, et plus il s'épaississait et plus l'angoisse de Jacqueline grandissait. Au bout d'un moment, elle tendit timidement la main par-dessus la table et la posa sur celle de la meister. Cette dernière se leva pour mettre son bol dans l'évier.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Kim ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_ Rien, tout va bien. On doit se préparer à aller en cours, c'est tout. »

Plus anxieuse que jamais, Jacky la regarda quitter la pièce et entrer dans sa chambre. Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

Kim se montra aussi radieuse que d'habitude alors que sa partenaire nageait dans le noir complet. Alors que la sorcière riait et bavassait avec les autres comme si de rien n'était, la brune déjà taciturne de nature semblait l'être encore davantage, tellement que même certains de leurs amis le remarquèrent. Maka et Tatsuki vinrent la voir à la pause du déjeuner, apparemment inquiètes à cause de son air renfrogné et sa conversation encore plus rare qu'à l'habitude. Touchée mais ne voulant pas les embêter, Jacqueline leur répondit avec le sourire que quelques tensions troublaient son binôme mais rien de bien méchant.

« Je peux pas trop vous en parler pour l'instant, mais si ça empire je viendrai vous voir, d'accord ? »

Apparemment satisfaites, les deux filles lui firent jurer de venir en cas de besoin avant de la laisser à sa tranquillité. Jacky ne pouvait que leurs être reconnaissante de leur attention. Tout le contraire de Kim qui semblait trop occupée à faire comme si tout allait pour le mieux pour venir lui parler et s'expliquer un instant. Pensant à cela, elle sonda la cour à la recherche de la jeune femme et la trouva finalement en compagnie de Ox. Elle semblait lui parler, le garçon plus rougissant que jamais, mais la brune la trouva un peu trop proche de lui à son goût. Cette vision, après une journée complète passée à l'ignorer, termina de la rendre proprement furieuse. Alors comme ça, un jour elle l'embrassait et un jour elle en draguait un autre ? Il était temps qu'elles mettent les choses au clair. Jacqueline se dirigea aussitôt vers elle à grandes enjambées menaçantes. Elle n'avait que faire que Ox se retrouve mêlé à leur dispute, il ne serait qu'un dommage collatéral. Une fois de plus. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. L'arme continuait son avancée quand une main à la poigne de fer s'abattit sur son épaule.

« Lâche-moi Harvar.

_ Non.

_ Fous moi la paix !

_ Où tu vas comme ça ?

_ Je dois parler avec Kim.

_ De quoi ?

_ C'est entre mon meister et moi, ça ne te regarde pas.

_ Peut-être, mais mon meister se trouve aussi dans cette direction. Et je ne risque pas d'oublier ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que tu l'as croisé.

La main sur son épaule se transforma en étau impitoyable, la compressant sans douceur. Jacqueline grimaça sous la douleur mais sans se plaindre ; c'est vrai qu'elle avait brûlé le bras d'Ox, elle avait totalement oublié. Il était spécialisé dans le maniement de la lance, avoir un bras en écharpe était un sacré désavantage pour lui.

_ Oui, c'est vrai, je suis désolée à propos de ça d'ailleurs…

_ C'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça, répondit-il sans empathie aucune. Mais bon, tu as de la chance.

L'étau se desserra et l'homme sans émotion s'éloigna d'un pas. Ce type était moins sensible qu'une pierre mais au moins était-il doté de raison.

_ Kim a guéri Ox, donc tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Mais la prochaine fois je ne serai pas aussi sympa. »

Il s'éloigna sur ces mots, après un dernier regard glacial vers la jeune femme médusée. Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre que l'avoir trouvé « sympa » mais après tout Harvar avait toujours été un peu bizarre. La lance se dirigea jusqu'aux deux manieurs toujours en pleine discussion et les interrompit sans trop de gêne, et après un rapide geste dans sa direction elle comprit qu'il parlait d'elle. Il finit par s'éloigner, emportant Ox avec lui et laissant une Kim aux sourcils froncés et l'air mécontent. Ça tombait bien, elle aussi avait les sourcils froncés de toute façon.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Harvar a dit que tu voulais me voir et que Ox ferait mieux de partir pour éviter la casse.

Décidément, il avait le sens de la tournure de phrase.

_ Plus ou moins, il faut qu'on parle toi et moi.

_ Et de quoi ?

_ Mais de ce qu'il s'est passé hier ! Tu as déjà oublié ? Tu m'a-

_ Arrête, s'écria-t-elle en lui prenant la main, soudainement préoccupée. C'est pas l'endroit pour parler de ça !

La cour était bondée à cette heure-ci, mais Jacqueline ne voyait pas tellement le problème. Personne ne s'intéressait particulièrement à elles ou n'écoutait leur conversation. Et même si ça avait été le cas, ce ne serait pas bien grave.

_ Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu as, tu as honte ?

_ On verra tout ça ce soir. »

Et elle la planta là, sans autre forme de cérémonie. Jacky la regarda partir en silence, préférant contenir sa rage pour la fin de journée.

_You're gonna be my bitch_  
_Oooh my bitch_  
_You're gonna be  
_

« C'est quoi cette scène que tu m'as faite cet après-midi, devant tout le monde ?

Elle balança son sac dans un coin de la pièce.

_ Et toi, c'est quoi ce comportement ?

Le deuxième sac rejoignit le premier, avec un peu plus de violence que nécessaire. Les deux jeunes femmes se faisaient face, roides, les poings sur les hanches. L'électricité dans l'air était palpable.

_ Quoi ? Quel comportement ?

_ Mais le tien ! Je ne comprends plus rien ! Hier tu étais là à m'embrasser, te coller à moi, _venir me rejoindre dans mon lit_ et aujourd'hui tu ne m'adresses pas un mot et je te retrouve à flirter avec Ox ?!

Surtout que, après ses confidences de la veille, Kim devait bien savoir à quel point le sujet du garçon était sensible, à quel point elle avait du mal à le supporter. Alors, pourquoi lui justement ? Etait-ce fait exprès pour la blesser ? Etait-ce juste une action maladroite ? À moins qu'elle se fiche totalement de blesser son arme ? Jacqueline avait beau savoir sa partenaire égoïste, l'imaginer l'être à ce point était au-dessus de ses forces.

_ Oh, Jacky…

Le regard de pure condescendance qu'elle lui adressa fit frémir la brune de la tête aux pieds. Elle n'éprouvait que du dégout pour cette émotion là et de la colère contre Kim qui avait osé la lui administrer.

_ Tu as cru que j'étais sérieuse hier ? Que je… que j'éprouvais des sentiments pour toi ?

_ Je sais pas, je ne vois pas pour quelle autre raison tu aurais pu te comporter de la sorte.

_ Mais non, c'est juste que j'étais un peu déprimée hier soir, un peu seule. Après notre dispute et toute cette discussion sur à quel point on tenait l'une à l'autre, et sur comment on se sentirait si jamais l'autre disparaissait je… J'ai eu besoin de sentir que tu étais encore là, tu comprends ?

A la vérité, la lampe bouillonnait de rage contenue. Mais elle se força néanmoins à parler calmement, bien que la menace sourdre dans sa voix trop grave, les poings fermement serrés pour ne pas faire de gestes inconsidérés.

_ Il existe d'autres moyens pour ça. Comme se faire un câlin ou jouer à un jeu de société. On embrasse _pas_ quelqu'un pour ce genre de raison.

_ Je suis désolée, lui répondit Kim sincèrement étonnée de sa réaction, je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais ça autant au sérieux. Je ne voulais pas te faire imaginer des choses…

_ C'est bien ça le problème « tu ne pensais pas » mais as-tu seulement réfléchi avant d'agir ? Est-ce que tu as pensé une seconde aux conséquences de tes actes ?

_ C'est bon, c'est pas si grave…

_ Tu crois ça ?! Kim, tu ne réalises même pas ce que tu as fait. C'est comme si tu m'avais utilisée, sans même me demander mon avis ! Tu te sers de moi pour combler le creux dans ton cœur puis le lendemain tu me jettes sans rien m'expliquer !

_ J'ai pas eu l'impression que ça te déplaisait tant que ça, hier soir.

Jacqueline accusa le coup, les dents serrées. Bien sûr qu'elle avait aimé ça, c'était plus le désenchantement soudain qui lui était resté en travers de la gorge. Comme Cendrillon quand minuit sonne et que son carrosse redevient une citrouille. Pire encore, c'était le faux espoir qui était le plus douloureux. Pendant une soirée entière elle y avait cru, elle avait cru à la possibilité d'être avec Kim, elle avait cru son bonheur accessible. Et voir avec quelle pitié cette dernière la regardait désormais la faisait plus souffrir qu'autre chose.

_ Là n'est pas la question, répliqua-t-elle une fois le choc passé. Je te parle de ton égoïsme sans borne là, pas de mes réactions.

_ Oh, arrête de faire comme si tu étais parfaite ! C'est pas moi qui ai blessé deux de mes amis pas plus tard qu'hier !

_ Oui, mais moi au moins je ne joue pas avec les sentiments des autres. Parce que tu y as pensé à ça quand tu m'embrassais ? À ce que je ressentais ? Et même si tu as agis sur un coup de tête, tu aurais au moins pu me mettre les points sur les i ce matin, quand tu t'es réveillée lucide, plutôt que de me laisser dans le brouillard toute la journée en m'ignorant sciemment !

La température de la pièce commençait à grimper sensiblement, mais Jacqueline n'avait aucune envie de se calmer. Elle n'avait pas à le faire de toute façon, pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas dit tout ce qu'elle avait sur la conscience.

_ Tu es toujours comme ça de toute façon, continua-t-elle. Tu prends ce que tu veux, sans rien en retour et qu'importe si tu brises un ou deux cœurs au passage. Tu voulais mon affection alors tu l'as prise. Je me demande si c'est ce que ressentent tes conquêtes tiens, quand ils réalisent que tu as pillé leur portefeuille et que désormais ils te sont inutiles.

_ Je t'interdis de dire ça Jacky !

_ Quoi, que tu agis comme une voleuse ?!

_ Tais-toi !

_ Non, tu as raison, tu n'es pas une voleuse, tu es une pu- !

La claque la cueillit avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase. Furieuse et la joue rougie, elle levait la main pour répliquer quand le regard plein d'eau de Kim la stoppa net. Bon sang, qu'avait-elle fait ? Comment avait-elle pu tenir des propos aussi affreux, surtout à sa manieuse ? Elle avait beau être en colère – folle de rage et de chagrin même – ça ne justifiait en aucun cas ce qu'elle venait de faire. Mortifiée par ses propres paroles, elle baissa lentement sa main encore en l'air.

_ Je… je suis désolée, je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça. C'est totalement faux.

_ Ouais…

_ Toujours est-il, tu as mal agi Kim… Tu peux le nier autant que tu voudras, c'est un fait.

Jacqueline se détourna d'elle pour la première fois depuis qu'elles étaient rentrées, retournant chercher son sac en vrac dans un coin de la salle.

_ Je vais dans ma chambre, débrouille toi pour manger ce soir. »

La poignée cliqueta à peine quand elle referma la porte derrière elle.

_You're on the end of my lead_  
_You're gonna be my bitch_

Kim ne réalisait vraiment pas la gravité de ce qu'elle avait fait. Pire que simplement piétiner les sentiments de Jacky, elle avait brisé le statu quo. Avant cette soirée l'arme démoniaque pouvait tout simplement faire comme si elle n'éprouvait rien de particulier pour sa compagne et cette dernière pouvait vivre naturellement ses aventures fastueuses et sans lendemain. Leur relation fonctionnait très bien comme ça, dans un équilibre certes un peu instable mais convenable. Maintenant tout allait de travers. Elles ne se parlaient presque plus en dehors des formalités d'usage, évitant un maximum d'être dans la même pièce l'une que l'autre, ne se regardant jamais dans les yeux. Kim ne venait plus la voir après ses rendez-vous préférant se rendre directement dans sa chambre et collait Ox de façon de plus en plus évidente chaque jour. Jacqueline se demandait si elle faisait ça parce que le jeune homme lui plaisait ou uniquement pour l'énerver elle. Vu les regards qu'elle lui lançait parfois, elle optait pour la deuxième option ce qui la faisait enrager plus encore. A croire que le manieur n'était qu'un pantin de plus pour la sorcière. Ce conflit silencieux empira davantage encore lorsque Jacky, pour répliquer aux flirts mesquins de sa partenaire, arrêta de cuisiner pour elles deux le soir, la condamnant de ce fait à un régime de pâtes et autres produits à mettre au micro-onde. Mais plus que la colère ambiante, c'est la gêne qui s'avéra la plus problématique. Depuis ce jour il n'était plus question qu'elles se croisent en petite tenue ou légèrement vêtue comme elles le faisaient auparavant. A chaque fois qu'elle apercevait un bout de cuisse Jacqueline ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler de cette fois-là, sur le canapé, quand elle l'avait touchée de la sienne. Sa bouche lui rappelait le goût de ses lèvres, ses mains leur fraicheur quand elle les avait passé autour de son cou. Sans doute que Kim devait penser à la même chose, comme elle détournait le regard aussi rapidement qu'elle à chaque fois. Finalement, après quelques jours inconfortables, les joggings informes replacèrent les shorts pour traîner dans le salon. Entre-temps la salle de bain était devenue un lieu de tensions et de disputes maintenant qu'elles ne pouvaient plus l'utiliser en même temps, ce qui demanda un nouvel emploi du temps matinal pour éviter d'arriver en retard en cours. Pire encore, se changer dans les vestiaires avant et après les cours de sport était désormais une véritable épreuve du combattant, sans même parler des douches communes – en fait elles n'y allaient plus, préférant l'intimité et la sureté de celle de leur appartement. Leurs casiers étant collés, elles étaient obligées de quasiment se tourner le dos à chaque fois, le rouge aux joues et le regard fuyant. Si Maka et Tsubaki n'avaient encore fait aucun commentaire sur leur comportement étrange c'était uniquement par pure politesse, les regards étonnés qu'elles échangeaient étant tout sauf discrets.

Si encore il n'y avait que cela. Car, jusque-là, tous ces problèmes n'étaient que des problèmes très basiques, communs à tout être humain sur cette Terre. Mais Kim et Jacqueline n'étaient pas exactement comme tous les humains, puisqu'elles étaient meister et arme et la relation qui incombe à leur partenariat était de nature particulièrement fragile. Après tout, une simple journée de dispute n'avait-elle pas failli couter leur duo à Soul et Maka ? Alors que penser d'une semaine, de deux ? C'est pour cela que les relations plus qu'amicales étaient difficiles au sein de Shibusen ; trop de choses étaient en jeu pour les balayer aussi facilement. Accorder sa longueur d'âme était une chose complexe, délicate, dont dépendait l'intégralité de l'équipe. Avoir une liaison avec un camarade était déjà déconseillé – car, en cas de conflit, la synchronisation en équipe devenait difficile – mais avec son arme elle était bien plus que simplement déconseillée. Bien sûr, on ne pouvait pas l'interdire, mais la plupart des élèves étaient assez conscients des risques pour agir en conséquence. Leur mariage avait sonné la fin du partenariat des parents de Maka, mais ils s'en étaient relativement bien sortis. Après tout, une longueur d'âme désaccordée pouvait s'avérer fatale, surtout quand on se retrouvait à ne plus pouvoir manier son arme en plein combat. Cette menace était comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus des deux jeunes femmes qui risquaient, chaque jour un peu plus, de ne plus pouvoir faire équipe ensemble. Jacqueline savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas supporter qu'on donne une nouvelle arme à Kim, mais elle se sentait aussi incapable de régler la situation actuelle. Aussi la peur de devoir bientôt se séparer s'ajouta à la colère, la gêne et la tension sexuelle déjà bien présentes entre elles. A croire que c'était un cercle vicieux dont elle ne pourrait jamais se défaire.

« Jacqueline, je peux te voir deux minutes ?

Levant les yeux de son manuel de biologie, elle jeta un regard perplexe à Harvar.

_ Euh, oui, bien sûr, dit-elle en fermant son livre pour le suivre à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque.

_ Ecoute, je sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Kim, mais il faudrait penser à y mettre un terme.

_ T'es gentil, commença-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, mais ça-

_ Ne me regarde pas, peut-être, mais en attendant ça affecte tout le groupe.

La jeune femme resta muette sous cette révélation, interloquée. Profitant de son silence, le brun en profita pour continuer.

_ Maka s'inquiète de voir vos longueurs d'âmes se désaccorder lentement et transmet son inquiétude à Soul et Tsubaki. Même les professeurs sont inquiets, sans parler de Shinigami-sama que Kid a mis au courant.

_ Je n'avais pas réalisé que nos problèmes influençaient tant de gens… Et donc, tu es là pour ça ?

_ Si ta question est « tu es là parce que tu t'inquiètes ? » la réponse est : non. Moi, je m'en fiche pas mal de vos soucis, dit-il avec sa délicatesse coutumière, mais j'ai bien peur qu'ils ne deviennent bientôt les miens si vous continuez comme ça.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ C'est-à-dire que Ox est totalement fou de Kim et ça perturbe complètement notre travail. Alors si Kim est sérieuse avec lui qu'elle arrête de le faire tourner en bourrique comme ça, sinon il serait temps qu'elle le laisse tranquille. Je ne sais pas à quel petit jeu vous jouez toutes les deux, mais c'est malsain. »

Jacqueline resta songeuse pendant qu'il s'éloignait, retournant à ses occupations. Elle avait totalement oublié l'impact qu'avait leur dispute sur les autres, se limitant à elles deux. L'air décidé, l'arme retourna chercher son sac dans la salle de lecture, avant de se diriger vers chez elles. Il était temps qu'elle parle à Kim.

_Cause you're gonna be my bitch_

La jeune femme aux cheveux rose lui jeta un regard suspicieux en la voyant entrer dans la cuisine. Elle était penchée sur la table, occupée à essayer de couper des tomates. Vu le carnage qui régnait sur la planche à découper, ça ne devait pas être si évident que cela. Amusée, Jacqueline se calla dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda Kim d'une voix peu amène.

_ Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Elle en laissa presque tomber son couteau de surprise, levant de grands yeux étonnés, avant de froncer les sourcils à nouveau méfiante.

_ Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

_ Parce que cette dispute ridicule a assez duré, répondit-elle en lui prenant l'ustensile des mains et se mettant au travail. Tu voulais faire quoi exactement, une purée ?

_ Une salade. Et puis d'abord, cette « dispute ridicule » a commencé par ta faute.

_ Kim, tu sais très bien que si tu avais agis correctement dès le départ je ne me serais pas énervée. C'est mal de jouer avec les sentiments des autres.

_ Mais tu as sur-réagi, continua-t-elle malgré tout, comme une enfant qui veut absolument avoir le dernier mot.

_ Bon écoute, soupira sa compagne, ce n'est pas pour parler de moi que je suis là mais pour parler d'Ox.

_ Bien tiens, ça faisait longtemps.

Son couteau resta suspendu en l'air une fraction de seconde, la mesquinerie dans sa voix ne lui ayant nullement échappé. Mais elle avait décidé de rester calme, d'agir en adulte responsable, aussi se remit-elle à cuisiner le plus tranquillement possible.

_ Quand je te disais que c'était mal de jouer avec les sentiments des gens, ça s'appliquait aussi à lui. Tu devrais arrêter de le draguer juste pour m'énerver, ce n'est pas un objet.

_ Qui te dit qu'il ne me plait pas ? Ne sois pas aussi égocentrique, tu n'es pas au centre du monde.

Cette façon qu'avait Kim de chercher absolument la confrontation commençait sérieusement à lui courir sur le système. Elle attrapa une nouvelle tomate qui gicla un peu plus que nécessaire quand elle la coupa en deux.

_ Bon bah alors sors avec lui, mais arrête de t'amuser avec lui comme ça !

En vrai elle préférait mille fois qu'elle joue avec lui comme un pantin plutôt qu'elle sorte avec, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ça. Harvar comptait sur elle pour rétablir la situation. Certes, elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, mais il avait l'avantage de toujours être juste dans ses prises de position.

_ Franchement Jacky, occupe-toi de tes affaires.

_ Mais ce sont mes affaires.

_ Quoi, en plus de ses talents au combat maintenant tu le jalouses pour l'attention que je lui porte c'est ça ?

_ Oui.

L'occasion était trop belle et la mine stupéfaite que Kim aussi. De toute évidence elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, plutôt à une pique qui aurait fait rebondir la conversation. Tomber en accord avec l'adversaire ne faisait pas vraiment partie du but d'une dispute, son rôle étant plutôt de dire ce que chacun pensait et de façon la plus méchante possible. Sur ce coup-là, Jacqueline lui coupait carrément l'herbe sous le pied.

_ Oui, ça me rend malade, surtout depuis l'autre soir, reprit-elle en continuant à couper ses fruits, l'air impassible.

_ Je t'ai déjà expliqué, c'était un simple besoin d'affection, tu as confondu ça avec autre chose c'est tout…

_ Tu ne comprends pas Kim.

Elle posa son couteau, arrêtant son ouvrage pour regarder sa manieuse dans les yeux. Elle semblait un peu inquiète de ce qui allait arriver, mais Jacky n'en avait cure. Il était temps qu'elle lui dise, qu'elle mette les points sur les i.

_ Ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que moi je suis amoureuse de toi. Et pas depuis cette fameuse soirée, depuis bien plus longtemps. Je m'étais résolue à ce que ça soit à sens unique et je vivais assez bien comme ça, mais il a fallu que tu viennes m'embrasser et que tu me donnes de faux espoirs. Alors maintenant, tout ce que je te demande, c'est de mettre fin à mes souffrances, continua-t-elle en fermant les yeux, les mains appuyées sur la table. Si tu aimes Ox, vas-y, fonce, mais arrête de lui faire du rentre dedans sous mes yeux à longueur de journée. »

Elle plongea son regard noir brulant d'intensité dans les iris verts, avant de rompre le contact visuel et se remettre à cuisiner comme si de rien n'était. Au bout de quelques minutes elle s'éloigna pour attraper un saladier et de quoi faire une sauce pour la salade, avant de revenir vers la table. Kim, elle, n'avait toujours pas bougée. Peut-être était-elle trop abasourdie pour le faire, peut-être était-elle juste en pleine méditation. Jacqueline commençait à allumer le feu pour faire cuire les steaks quand elle s'anima enfin, ouvrant un placard pour mettre la table. Son arme observa son profil songeur avant de se reconcentrer sur la poêle entre ses mains. Les dés étaient jetés.

_Up to this night, I was waiting for you_  
_And you know that I don't like what you do_  
_I feel like a statue, stuke, nude, rock_

Les jours suivant, la peur, la gêne et la tension sexuelle étaient toujours bien présentes, mais au moins la colère avait-elle disparue. Leurs relations en classe en ressortirent pacifiées, même si la déclaration de Jacqueline planait toujours entre elles quel que soit le sujet. Leurs amis aussi semblèrent voir la différence et si certains eurent l'air soulagé, d'autres virent bien que le problème n'était pas totalement réglé pour autant. Parmi ces autres se trouvaient Maka et Tsubaki qui, au bout d'un moment, vinrent trouver la lampe démoniaque avec un sourire timide aux lèvres.

« Salut Jacky.

_ Salut.

_ On s'est dit que c'était sans doute le moment de te rappeler ta promesse.

La brune les fixa un moment avant de se fendre d'un sourire dépité, vaincue par leur gentillesse.

_ Je pense que c'est le moment en effet. »

Elles s'éloignèrent de la foule pour discuter au calme, trouvant refuge sur la falaise bordant la forêt de Shibusen et où apparemment Maka avait l'habitude de se rendre. Là, les pieds dans le vide, Jacqueline leur raconta sans trop rentrer dans les détails la soirée qui avait tout déclenché et la réaction en chaîne qui en avait découlé. Les deux jeunes femmes ne semblèrent pas particulièrement étonnées d'apprendre qu'elles s'étaient embrassées ; après tout, à force de risquer sa vie l'un pour l'autre, il était assez courant qu'une arme et son meister développent une relation ambigüe et ressemblant fortement à de l'amour sans en être vraiment, aussi les baisers étaient loin d'être rares au sein des duos. Mais le cas de Kim et Jacky était différent puisque ça s'était déroulé chez elles, loin de tout combat. Toutes deux furent d'accord avec la lampe pour dire que la réaction de Kim n'avait pas été très correcte et qu'elle aurait mieux fait de mettre les choses au clair le plus vite possible, mais elles furent également d'accord pour dire qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Après tout, cette manière d'agir était des plus étranges, il fallait bien l'admettre. En fait, le meilleur à faire restait encore d'en parler avec la sorcière directement. Ainsi, même si cette conversation avec ses amies ne fit pas avancer grand-chose, au moins Jacqueline se sentait-elle mieux en les quittant, soulagée d'un poids. En partageant cette dispute avec elles c'est comme si elle l'avait allégée. Après tout, ne dit-on pas problème partagé, problème divisé ? Au passage elle avait pu aborder avec elles le sujet de sa sexualité et ainsi s'assurer que, comme elle le pensait, ça ne les gênait absolument pas qu'elle aime les femmes. Elle-même ne s'était jamais vraiment posée la question, se contentant de tomber amoureuse de Kim sans faire attention à son sexe, et même si elle était persuadée de pouvoir s'assumer pleinement même dans le désaccord général, elle devait bien avouer que savoir que ses amies l'acceptait telle quelle la soulageait légèrement. C'est donc apaisée qu'elle prit le chemin du retour, prête à parler à sa compagne et faire définitivement la paix. Jusqu'à ce que, repassant devant l'école, son regard ne tombe sur ce qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas voir. Kim était en train de badiner avec un Ox couleur tomate, riant aux éclats – et un peu faux – en le poussant régulièrement de l'épaule. Harvar les suivait tandis qu'ils descendaient l'immense escalier de Shibusen et le regard noir qu'il lui jeta en l'apercevant était on ne peut plus clair ; sa meister n'avait absolument pas arrêté son petit manège avec le manieur de lance. Jacqueline s'immobilisa en haut de l'escalier, les regardant descendre lentement. Quelque chose s'était brisé en elle. Elle pensait sincèrement que Kim l'écouterait, qu'au moins elle prendrait pitié d'elle et stopperait ce jeu malsain. Mais non, elle devait s'en ficher éperdument de ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir. Grimaçant sous la déception, sa douleur se transforma en rage. En serrant les poings elle se mit à descendre les marches vers son appartement, la lanière en cuir de son sac brûlant entre ses doigts.

_But you whip me and I don't like it when I'm on te ground_  
_Up to this night, you treat me like __your fool_, your pet

Kim était allongée dans le canapé, zappant sans vraiment voir la télé. Elle avait le regard trouble, l'air ailleurs et c'est à peine si elle leva la tête quand Jacqueline rentra. Cette dernière se posta non loin d'elle, furieuse mais sans savoir comment l'exprimer. Elle voulait l'engueuler si fort que ses mots se gravent dans son esprit, pour une fois, mais elle n'était absolument pas sûre que la sorcière l'écouterait. Pourtant, il fallait bien qu'elle essaie. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

« Tu peux éteindre s'il te plait ? J'aimerais te parler.

Jacky restait calme, parlant d'une voix posée et elle espérait pouvoir se contenir de la sorte tout le long ; ça ne donnait jamais rien de bon quand elle s'énervait. Kim se crispa sur la télécommande avant de finalement couper le son après quelques secondes supplémentaires. L'arme comprit très bien le défi implicite et sentit sa température commencer doucement à monter. Très bien, si c'est ce qu'elle voulait.

_ J'ai discuté avec Maka et Tsubaki tout à l'heure.

_ Ah ?

_ Oui. Elles étaient inquiètes de voir tant de tension entre nous, surtout Maka avec sa détection des longueurs d'âme, tout ça. Du coup je leurs ai un peu raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, sans vraiment entrer dans les détails, et-

_ Attends, s'exclama soudain sa compagne en se redressant. Tu leurs as dit quoi exactement ?

_ Comment ça ?

L'air paniqué de Kim la laissait perplexe. Elle avait peur de comprendre ce qu'il signifiait.

_ Tu leurs as dit qu'on s'était embrassé ?

_ Euh, oui ?

_ Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça !

La jeune femme se leva sous l'impulsion de la colère, agrémentant le tout de gestes rageurs. Jacqueline sentait sa colère croitre elle aussi et prit une posture plus agressive, les poings serrés contre ses jambes.

_ Parce que j'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, j'avais besoin d'avis !

_ Et si jamais elles parlent ?!

_ Elles ne le feront pas, et si jamais elles le font ça change quoi ?!

_ Tu ne comprends pas Jacky…

Une main sur le front, une moue préoccupée sur le visage, Kim se mit à marcher en cercle dans le salon. La brune la regardait sans rien dire, les dents serrées en attendant qu'elle continue son explication.

_ J'ai besoin d'admirateurs pour récolter de l'argent, tu le sais bien ça. Mais si jamais le bruit court que je craque pour une fille, mon arme de surcroit, ma réputation est foutue ! Il ne faut pas que ça se sache ! Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça l'autre soir, j'aurais dû me douter que c'était une bêtise…

Les vêtements de Jacqueline commençaient à fumer sous la chaleur croissante, attirant le regard de sa manieuse. Son visage était impassible mais son regard aussi glacial que sa peau était brûlante. Comme si son sang s'était gelé dans ses veines à chaque syllabe supplémentaire prononcée par la sorcière. A moins qu'il ne se soit changé en lave. Peut-être un peu des deux.

_ L'argent ? C'est donc ta seule motivation, l'argent ? »

Elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait, toute cette colère et cette douleur sans borne. Les actes valent plus que les paroles, aussi tourna-t-elle le dos à Kim, se dirigeant à grandes enjambées menaçantes vers sa chambre. La meister la regarda faire, d'abord interdite, avant de deviner ses intentions. Elle sauta alors par-dessus le dossier du canapé, se mettant à sa poursuite mais trop tard. Jacky entra dans sa chambre et retourna son tiroir à chaussettes, jetant des vêtements partout dans la pièce, avant d'en sortir la boite où elle savait que sa manieuse gardait ses économies.

« Arrête Jacky !

_ Regarde ce que j'en fais, moi, de ton foutu argent ! »

Elle se mit alors à jeter tout ce que contenait la boite ; montre, bagues, bracelets, colliers, stylos en or et autres objets précieux. Kim eut beau la ceinturer, lui attraper les poignets, elle fut obligée de la lâcher rapidement pour ne pas se bruler. Impuissante, elle regarda Jacqueline détruire tout ce qu'elle avait de plus cher, criant pour qu'elle arrête mais sans se faire entendre. Se jetant à nouveau sur elle, elle finit par réussir à lui faire perdre l'équilibre et lâcher son butin, basculant avec elle sur le lit tout proche. Les billets que tenait l'arme dans la main se mirent à fumer avant de prendre feu, se transformant en cendres avant que Kim puisse les récupérer. Avec un glapissement cette dernière tenta bien de sauver les restes mais sans succès, retournant alors toute sa fureur vers la coupable. Sous elle, Jacqueline commençait doucement à reprendre une température normale, des larmes de rage ruisselant avant de s'évaporer sur ses joues.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!

_ Est-ce que tu as honte de moi ?

Il y eut un flottement, la sorcière restant muette de surprise face à sa question.

_ Tu as honte qu'on se soit embrassé ? Tu as honte de mes sentiments ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues de penser à l'argent avant toute chose ?!

Elle semblait bouleversée, tellement que Kim ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux devant les siens si blessés.

_ Jacky, tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne…

_ Je connaissais tes raisons, celles d'avant. Parce que tu étais une sorcière et que l'argent achète tout, même la considération des autres. Tu pensais que grâce à lui tu serais en sécurité, il te rassurait. Mais ce temps-là est terminé Kim ! Tout le monde sait pour toi désormais et tout le monde l'a accepté, tu n'as plus besoin d'avoir peur du regard des autres. Tu n'as plus besoin de l'acheter !

Tout au long de sa tirade sa manieuse s'était éloignée d'elle, s'asseyant au bord du lit, le dos tourné. Elle avait la tête rentrée dans les épaules, les mains presque crispées sur ses oreilles. L'arme se doutait bien qu'elle disait des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre, mais c'était essentiel qu'elle le comprenne. Elle ne supportait plus que tout tourne toujours autour de l'argent, surtout quand pour celui-ci elle sacrifiait des choses toujours plus importantes. L'idée que Kim pense à sa réputation en priorité pour ce genre de raison la mettait hors d'elle. Devant son absence de réaction Jacqueline se dit qu'elle avait peut-être été un peu dure et se redressa à son tour, posant une main hésitante sur l'épaule de la sorcière. Elle tremblait.

_ Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça… tu ne comprends pas que c'est plus facile pour moi comme ça ? Je ne suis pas comme toi, j'ai besoin de sureté, de stabilité. J'ai besoin de me rassurer avec quelque chose de fiable, j'ai besoin d'être dans la norme.

Jacky se crispa sensiblement mais ne dit rien, préférant attendre la suite.

_ J'ai été une sorcière toute ma vie et ça m'a épuisée de me cacher durant tout ce temps. Il a fallu un long moment pour que les gens m'acceptent telle que je suis, alors s'ils apprenaient pour toi et moi... ce serait comme tout recommencer depuis le début et je n'en ai pas la force !

_ Tu dramatises… Tu l'as dit toi-même, ce n'était rien.

Chaque mot lui arrachait la bouche.

_ Juste un baiser, rien de plus.

Kim soupira à côté d'elle, lui jetant un regard indéfinissable sous ses cils mouillés.

_ Tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas _juste_ ça.

Le monde se mit soudain à tourner autour de Jacqueline, comme si elle avait une soudaine chute de tension. Son cœur battait trop fort dans sa poitrine, l'afflux sanguin rendant ses joues rouges et sa vision floue. A nouveau, un fol espoir s'emparait d'elle. Et si. Mais elle avait été trop souvent désenchantée et trop violement pour s'y accrocher si facilement. S'obligeant à conserver une respiration normale, elle se força au calme.

_ Tu ne m'as jamais laissée entendre que ça pourrait être _plus_ que ça. Tu as même été très claire sur ce sujet et à plusieurs reprises.

Elles étaient assises côte à côte, sans se regarder et pourtant terriblement conscientes de la présence de l'autre. Jacky gardait les yeux fixés sur ses mains jointes, essayant de contenir son imagination débordante. Kim détourna le regard, le fixant sur le mur à leur droite pour être sûre de ne pas croiser le sien.

_ Tu as bien remarqué mon comportement bizarre, maintenant tu sais pourquoi. Je… je ne sais pas me laisser aller. Je l'ai pourtant fait l'autre soir, sous le coup des sentiments, et quand j'ai réalisé le lendemain matin je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais… effrayée. Effrayée de voir que je tenais à ce point à toi et surtout d'une manière bien différente que ce que je pensais. Alors j'ai fuis, j'ai choisi la solution de facilité et j'ai fuis, sans même penser à toi…

Ne tenant plus, Jacqueline se leva et commença à arpenter la pièce. Ça faisait trop de choses à assimiler d'un coup, trop de révélations inédites. Son cœur battait vite, tellement qu'elle avait peur qu'il lâche à tout moment. Mais il y avait encore trop de mystère dans cette affaire, trop de zones d'ombre pour qu'elle se repose sur ses lauriers et lui tombe dans les bras. Ce serait trop facile. S'arrêtant brusquement devant Kim, elle lui jeta un regard plein de doutes.

_ Et Ox alors ? Il était là pour te rassurer lui aussi, comme tes billets ?

_ Oui, je suppose… lui répondit-elle en lui jetant un coup d'œil furtif.

_ Mais tu étais avec lui tout à l'heure, je vous ai vu en rentrant…

La sorcière accusa le coup en silence, se mordant inconsciemment la lèvre du bas. Jacqueline trouvait cette habitude affreusement sexy mais elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça pour le moment.

_ Je sais que tu me trouves pire qu'égoïste, mais je te jure je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, juste… Je sais bien que ça te faisait souffrir, tu me l'as dit, et j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à mes sentiments depuis mais… Être avec Ox, ça me permettait de me voiler la face. Je crois. »

Elle aurait dû être furieuse après ces confidences. Elle aurait dû lui en vouloir de jouer à ce point avec les gens et leurs sentiments, elle aurait dû la détester pour l'avoir faite souffrir sciemment… mais tout ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était de la joie. Un bonheur pur et sincère, léger et sans tâche. Elle aurait dû être en colère, mais elle était juste follement heureuse. Face à elle, toujours assise sur le lit, Kim avait fini par lever les yeux vers elle et la fixait avec angoisse. Elles échangèrent un long regard jusqu'à ce que Jacky, en deux enjambées, ne comble la distance qui les séparait et ne se laisse tomber sur elle, lèvres contre lèvres. Tandis qu'elle savourait le contact humide de sa bouche, elle sentit la sorcière s'accrocher désespérément à son chemisier et elle passa une main dans sa nuque pour la serrer un peu plus contre elle. Sa langue dansait avec la sienne pendant que, doucement, le bonheur et l'excitation se propageait dans tout son corps. Elle avait tant attendu ce moment qu'elle n'arrivait pas tout à fait à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle savait juste que, cette fois, elle empêcherait Kim de partir au petit matin.

_I'm gonna change the rules_

Elle voulait l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Ne plus jamais décoller ses lèvres des siennes, quitte à ne plus respirer et mourir asphyxiée, profiter de leur toucher tant qu'elle le pouvait encore. Parce que quelque chose allait forcément se produire, un évènement perturbateur qui allait mettre fin à cet instant béni et lui briser le cœur une nouvelle fois. Jacqueline en était persuadée ; une désillusion n'allait pas tarder. Et c'était une raison de plus pour savourer ce délicieux et trop court moment. Sa main sur sa nuque s'égara dans ses cheveux roses, se délectant de leur soyeux entre ses doigts et s'y agrippant par instant tandis que l'autre s'était enroulée autour de sa taille. Kim n'était pas en reste et avait fini par lâcher son vêtement pour la serrer contre elle, s'assurant par la même que l'arme ne bascule pas en arrière vu la position précaire qu'était la sienne. Finalement c'est la sorcière qui s'allongea, enlaçant son cou de ses bras et l'attirant vers elle. Au bout de quelques minutes Jacky quitta sa bouche pour explorer son visage, embrassant successivement ses paupières, le bord de sa mâchoire, le coin de ses lèvres, avant de prendre de la hauteur pour la contempler silencieusement. Elles étaient toutes deux essoufflées, les joues roses et le regard brillant. Les cheveux de Kim s'étalaient sur la couverture, comme une auréole autour de sa tête. Songeuse, Jacqueline suivit du bout du doigt le bombement de sa pommette, l'arcade de ses sourcils, l'arête de son nez, pour finalement revenir à sa bouche et en caresser lentement la peau humide de salive. Elle se demandait si elle était vraiment en train de faire tout cela. Est-ce qu'elle était vraiment allongée sur sa manieuse, les jambes entremêlées, la peau de son ventre lui brûlant le sien, ses seins pressés contre elle, ou était-ce encore l'un de ses rêves très réalistes mais néanmoins éphémères ? Est-ce qu'elle allait soudain ouvrir les yeux, trouver son lit vide et ses draps défaits ? La douceur d'une langue la ramena sur Terre, vite suivie par la chaleur autour de son doigt. Surprise, l'arme regarda la jeune femme aspirer son index, sans même réaliser quel brasier elle allumait dans le creux de son ventre. Oubliant aussitôt ses réflexions philosophiques elle se pencha pour l'embrasser avec ardeur, la mordant à moitié sans le faire exprès. Après tout, elle se fichait bien que ce soit un rêve, une expérience sans lendemain ou juste une nouvelle crise d'affection de sa manieuse, tout ce qui comptait c'était de ne pas avoir de regrets au moment de se réveiller. Elle déposa un baiser sur son oreille, une multitude sur son cou blanc longeant la jugulaire jusqu'à la mâchoire, suivit ses clavicules avec application et la courbe de son épaule. Kim avait passé ses mains sous son chemisier, s'amuser à caresser le creux de ses reins et faire le tour de son nombril. Jacqueline aurait bien suivi son exemple et passé outre le bout de tissu la séparant de la peau tant aimée, mais elle savait qu'alors elle serait inarretâble. Elle en avait envie depuis trop longtemps, c'était comme si elle se tenait en équilibre sur la ligne de non-retour et qu'un simple contact suffirait à la faire basculer. Alors elle se cantonnait à caresser l'orbe d'une joue, frôler la courbe d'une hanche, s'emmêler dans le foisonnement de mèches roses. Même si son corps en réclamait toujours plus, ça lui suffisait à être heureuse. Soudainement, la sorcière roula sur elle, inversant leur position. Elle lui saisit une main pour la placer contre son flanc froid, sans aucun vêtement pour faire obstacle entre les deux. Ses yeux étaient brillants, comme fiévreux, tandis qu'elle attendait sa réaction. Jacqueline observa un long moment le contraste entre sa peau halée et celle d'une blancheur de porcelaine de sa manieuse. Elle voyait ses doigts trembler légèrement sous la retenue et l'excitation mêlées, sans les sentir pour autant. Toute son attention était focalisée ailleurs, tendue vers le corps serré contre le sien, se demandant si c'était lui qui était frais ou elle qui était brûlante. Sans doute que la deuxième option était la bonne, étant donnée la tendance qu'avait sa température interne à varier en fonction de ses émotions. S'humectant lentement les lèvres, il lui sembla qu'elle prenait la parole pour la première fois depuis une éternité.

« Dis-moi Kim…

Sur elle, la jeune femme se pencha pour croiser son regard.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire là ?

Haussant un instant les sourcils, le visage de la sorcière se radoucit pendant qu'elle souriait. Se rapprochant sensiblement du visage de Jacky, elle souffla tout contre elle :

_ Ce que me dicte mon cœur. »

Elle s'empara de sa bouche, l'explorant de sa langue tandis que l'arme faisait courir la peau diaphane sous ses doigts. Elle parcourut la crénelure de sa colonne vertébrale, caressa la rondeur de ses hanches, les muscles fermes de son ventre, suivit la courbure de ses côtes et s'accrocha au tissu du soutien-gorge. Jacqueline se laissa basculer du côté de non-retour avec délectation.

Un frisson lui hérissa les bras, la sortant péniblement du sommeil. Les paupières lourdes, la lampe démoniaque fixa un instant le matelas devant elle en attendant de réussir à faire le point. Le tissu en était noirci voire troué à certains endroits et une odeur âcre de fumée froide s'en élevait encore. Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, elle se redressa pour chercher la raison de son froid soudain. Le lit était dans un piteux état et c'est avec le sourire qu'elle en contempla les dégâts, se remémorant la nuit qu'elle venait de passer. Elle se revoyait presque se consumer de plaisir entre les mains de son amante, le brasier dans son corps brûlant si fort qu'elle n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle s'embrasait réellement. Ce sont les flammes parcourant les draps qui avaient fini par les alerter, les faisant plus rire qu'autre chose. Elle avait beau chercher, Jacqueline n'arrivait pas à se souvenir comment elles les avaient éteintes, elle ne se souvenait même pas avoir arrêté ses caresses plus de quelques secondes. Au fond, elle se demandait même comment elle avait fait pour ne pas mettre le feu à tout l'appartement et réduire leur immeuble en cendres. En fait, tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit c'était Kim. Kim et ses baisers, sa maladresse malgré son désir évident, l'odeur de sa sueur, le goût de sa peau sur sa langue. Rien que d'y penser elle sentait la chaleur entre ses cuisses se faire plus intense et elle coula un regard à la forme alanguie à côté d'elle. La sorcière dormait paisiblement, sa peau luisant d'une blancheur surnaturelle dans la clarté lunaire que les volets restés ouverts laissaient se déverser à grands flots. Elle avait tiré la totalité du drap ravagé contre elle, expliquant de ce fait les frissons de Jacqueline. Souriant doucement, cette dernière se glissa sous la couverture avant d'enlacer sa compagne. Sentant la source de chaleur près d'elle, Kim se pressa un peu plus contre elle pour se réchauffer. Ravie, Jacky ferma les yeux et tenta de se rendormir, savourant silencieusement le bruit de la respiration de sa manieuse et le contact de sa peau contre la sienne. Ses cheveux sentaient encore le sel et le sexe, captivant ses sens et sa mémoire. Caressant lentement son ventre du bout des doigts, Jacqueline sombra dans un sommeil plein de rêves.

_But from tonight, everything is gonna be allright_  
_You're on the end of my lead_

« Allez, laisse-moi partir !

_ Nan.

Une fois de plus Kim se redressa, prête à quitter le lit, quand deux bras lui enserrèrent la taille pour la ramener de force contre le matelas. Hésitant entre amusement et agacement, la sorcière se tourna vers la coupable en réprimant tant bien que mal un sourire.

_ Jacky !

_ Comme si j'allais te laisser partir après ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre fois. Tu rêves.

_ Mais ! Je dois prendre une douche !

_ Tu es parfaite, je t'assure.

_ Pleine de sueur tu veux dire. Allez, on va être en retard sinon ! »

Capitulant, l'arme finit par relâcher sa manieuse en échange d'un baiser et la promesse d'un deuxième une fois installées autour de la table du petit-déjeuner. Contemplant sans le voir le carnage de la chambre à coucher, les deux jeunes femmes se préparèrent en riant, l'habillage s'avérant bien plus difficile que prévu, et leur matinée fut sans aucun doute la plus agréable depuis de longues semaines. Dehors la journée s'annonçait radieuse et c'est l'humeur au beau fixe qu'elles prirent le chemin de Shibusen. Kim gambadait à l'avant, arborant une mine joyeuse qui tranchait des moroses de ces derniers temps. Derrière elle Jacqueline la regardait faire en souriant, jusqu'à ce que la sorcière vienne lui saisir la main et ne l'entraîne dans une course folle pour rattraper le retard pris un peu plus tôt. C'est essoufflées qu'elles arrivèrent en haut de l'interminable escalier menant à l'école et Jacky dû même s'arrêter le temps de laisser passer un point de côté. Plus endurante du fait de son entraînement, Kim fit de grands signes à leurs amis un peu plus loin avant de se diriger vers eux. Toujours pliée en deux, la brune remarqua néanmoins le sourire béat d'Ox à l'approche de la sorcière et sentit le monstre s'agiter dans son estomac. Souriant pour elle-même, elle songea que c'était la dernière fois qu'il grondait. Malgré la douleur elle se redressa vivement et saisit la main de Kim pour la tirer vers elle, l'embrassant par surprise. Par-dessus son épaule elle en profita pour foudroyer Ox du regard, qui laissa choir sa mâchoire de stupéfaction – accompagnée de pas mal d'autres, même Harvar avait levé un sourcil avant de prendre une mine satisfaite. _A moi_, disaient ses yeux noirs. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Kim la fixait avec une moue boudeuse.

« Tu aurais pu prévenir.

_ Il était temps que je marque mon territoire, répliqua-t-elle avec aplomb.

_ Enfin, soupira la sorcière, je suppose que je peux dire adieu à mes admirateurs maintenant.

_ Y a intérêt oui !

Amusée par les sourcils froncés de Jacqueline, la jeune femme se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui déposer un baiser sur le bout du nez.

_ Je te taquine. C'est fou comme tu pars toujours au quart de tour.

Puis, tandis que la lampe bredouillait des explications sur le pourquoi du comment et s'empêtrait totalement, Kim lui attrapa la main en souriant.

_ Allez, viens, on a des amis qui nous attendent. »

Jacky la suivit sans se faire prier, serrant un peu plus fort sa main dans la sienne.

_And now you're gonna be my bitch_

* * *

Bonjour/bonsoir !_  
_

Encore une nouvelle songfic, centrée cette fois sur des personnages peu courants mais qui me tiennent à coeur. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je trouve qu'elles vont bien ensemble, pas vous ? Enfin bref, encore une fois je me suis laissée emporter et ai pondu un véritable pavé, en espérant que ça vous dérange pas trop (que voulez vous, c'est ça l'inspiration) et que le léger lime ne sorte pas du rating.

Encore merci à **Melimelo** pour sa review, à croire que ça va devenir une habitude !

Allez, si ça vous a plu je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !

* * *

Crédits : Kim et Jacqueline sont à moi. Haha, si seulement. Mais je les ai commandées pour Noël, on verra si Atsushi Ohkubo accepte de me les céder !


End file.
